Katie's 5th year at Hogwarts!
by watchtowersing
Summary: Well Katie and Oliver finally got together, but what happens when Oliver goes off to the real world, and Katie has to be at school, what about someone who she always thought was a stuck up, annoying, rude, git, becomes an unlikely friend... FINISHED
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own anything…. This is Katie's 5th year…. Hope you all like it, it's got a few odd bits, but that happens! Cheers… and I also wanted to thank everyone who reviewed on my last story I can't tell you how happy that made me  Sorry it took me so long to get this posted, life seriously got in the way! As a warning some of the grammar and spelling may be off but I just wanted to get it up!_

Chapter one.

It had been an amazing summer. Oliver and Katie were still together, and Oliver was signed to a professional team as reserves. The summer was spent training Oliver, and he had Katie to thank for getting him loads better. The two were always together; accept for the week that Katie, Ali, Ang, and Emily had gone down to the coast.

It was a strange trip; Ang and Emily were together and laughing about Fred and George, while Ali and Katie were talking about Wood and Adam. See Adam and Ali had started to date over the summer, and to Katie's surprise Adam was actually a year under Wood.

Gavin had married Samantha and had not once said anything to Katie. He also sold the flat next to the Wood's and had moved with out a single word. The odd thing was, was that Katie did not really care at all her life was going well. She loved living with the Wood's. Even when Oliver was not there she felt at home.

Finally it was time for the Quidditch world cup! Katie and Oliver were going with Mr. Wood while Mrs. Wood stayed home. They had to arrive a day before the match due to where their tickets where, which was exciting all the same. Katie and Oliver spent the free day wondering around talking about Quidditch and other things. They had been avoiding the fact that Katie was going back to school soon and Oliver would be with his new team.

Finally the big day came. Katie was inside the tent when she heard Oliver introducing someone to his dad. She did not really care so she stayed inside and changed into a green Ireland shirt. As Oliver bounded into the tent he smiled at Katie.

"That was Harry Potter!" He grinned.

"And you told him about being signed to Puddlemere United Reserves." Katie smiled. Oliver gave her a joking glare before wrapping his arms around her and picking her up. Katie laughed a bit. "Ollie will you put me down!"

"Hmmm. I'm not sure I want to do that." He laughed and swung her so she was sitting in his arms. "I think I like having you in my arms."

"You're a sap Oliver Wood." She rolled her eyes and laughed a bit.

"Only when it comes too you." He grinned, and Katie rolled her eyes again.

She laughed and pulled herself up a bit and kissed him. As the separated, they both smiled and he put her down as Mr. Wood came in.

"Damn it Katie I wish you were older." Mr. Wood smiled at them. "Oliver is sure going to miss you."

This was all Mr. and Mrs. Wood could talk about, which made things a bit hard for Katie and Oliver, being that they were avoiding the fact that they were not going to see each other. After a bit it was time to go up to the stands. Oliver took Katie's hand and Mr. Wood lead the way.

"You know one day your going to be out there." Katie whispered to Oliver who squeezed her hand and smiled.

As they found their seats, (which were about ¾ way up to the top on Ireland's side), they sat down and looked out over the stands. Katie could not help but grin as she looked around. It was amazing how big everything was. Katie lost herself in a bit of a daydream for a bit before Wood sent an elbow her way.

"Kiss me." He muttered.

"But why the Bulgarian mascot is co—" And she was cut off by a kiss. It was a powerful kiss. And Katie understood as she saw the vela out of the corner of her eye, her hands darted to Oliver's ears. They kissed until Mr. Wood tapped them each on the shoulder with an amazingly bright grin. Katie who still was a bit nervous about the situation smiled a bit and hid her face into Oliver. He wrapped his arm around her as they watched the leprechauns gold came down.

As the Bulgarian team was announced they clapped with everyone else, but than the Irish team came out and the couple started yelling and screaming with glee. Katie watched the chaser so carefully that she almost fell over when one dove after the Quaffle in a rather odd pass, but it worked.

"DID YOU SEE THAT!" She yelled. "I've been trying to learn that."

Oliver was so focused on the keeper that he jumped every time he saved something. This had to be the best team either of them had ever seen. Before they knew what had happened Ireland had won, but Krum got the snitch. Katie was overly excited she could not believe how amazing the chasers were. Neither could Wood for that matter, they jumped up and down as the score flashed Bulgaria: 160 Ireland: 170.

"It was all the chasers!" She yelled as Oliver took her hand leading her somewhere against the crowd.

"Come on." He smiled as they ended up in an empty corridor; he took her over to where one of the Puddlemere chasers were.

"Baker!"

"Damn Wood that was fast how did you get through the crowd with your girlfriend in tow."

"The girlfriends name is Katie, and it's not to hard to wind in and out of people." Katie answered.

"Well you said she was a bit fiery." He grinned and walked up holding out his hand. "Marc Baker."

"Katie Bell." She smiled taking his hand.

"So you're the one who helped train Wood here?" He asked and Katie nodded. "Damn and how many years do you have left at Hogwarts?"

"3" She answered sadly.

"And you want to play pro?"

"Yup."

"Good!" He smiled and turned as a door opened near them, the Ireland team came out the bloke Troy looked at Baker and smiled.

"Baker who have you brought here?" Troy asked as the chasers and the keeper stopped.

"Oliver Wood, he is signed to reserves with me. And the lovely Katie Bell, chaser who could be better than you." He grinned.

"Better than me?" Troy looked the girl up and down.

"She helped train Wood over here, and you've seen the plays the girl comes up with." Baker said.

"Wait you've seen my plays?" Katie asked looking at him shocked.

"Well we asked Wood how he blocked something and he went off on this girlfriend of his who was going to be amazing and she had these plays that challenged a keeper into being good." He grinned, Oliver turned bright red.

"Wait not the one called a 'Aribit Flec' where the main chaser takes a dive up distracting everyone with the quaffle, than drops the quaffle to a teammate below, the second chaser head to the goal, but passes to the third, and than the first chaser dives down as the third scores, but fakes it and passes to the first and than the first chaser scores?" Troy asked, and Katie turned bright red nodding. "Damn."

"Oi Troy what's the hold up?" One of the beaters called.

"Talking to Katie over here, she should be playing with us in a few years." Troy answered smiling at her. "Katie I want you too call on me when you start to train for the pro's we owe a few goals too you."

The other two chasers nodded.

"Actually Katie, Oliver come celebrate with us!" Troy smiled.

"If you had given me a chance to talk I would have told you great job today, but seeing as you just offered to help me." She smiled hugged Troy and went back to holding hands with Oliver. "I figured a hug would be better."

"Damn Wood how did you get your hands on a girl like that?" Troy asked, which caused Katie to turn bright red, and Oliver to wrap an arm around her.

"Pure luck mate." He grinned looking down at his girlfriend.

With that Troy waved for Oliver and Katie to follow them. Baker followed behind them. Wood smiled like an idiot, more about his girlfriend than hanging out with Ireland after the World Cup. And Katie was grinning because well, she was told she had good plays!

They followed them into a large room that was all green, and the amount of shamrocks in the room was amazing. Oliver brushed a bit of hair out of Katie's face, which made her look up at him, and they both smiled.

It was amazing, Katie got to share here idea's, which everyone seemed to love, she even got to talking to Troy a bit more and they started to come up with some very daring moves for chasers.

"Damn Katie I can't wait for you too train up a bit, I've got a feeling you could be amazing." He smiled and slapped a hand on her back.

"Thanks Troy!" She smiled, but she was watching Oliver talking to the Keeper about a few different things.

"You really love him don't you?" Troy asked following her gaze.

"You know I think I do." She looked back to Troy, but her smile had faded. "But I'm not sure what we are going to do when I start up school and he starts of training."

"You'll break up, you'll go back with an old boyfriend for a while, break his heart and end up in the long run with Oliver. I'm not going to tell you that it is going to be easy Katie, because its not, but look at the way that boy looks at you." Troy smiled. "And more important look at the way you look at him."

"The two love birds?" A girl had come and sat on Troy's lap. "You must be Katie Bell, the Gryffindor chaser who some how has been the talk of the party. I'm Rachael, I'm with this bloke." She smiled and nodded to Troy. Katie had turned bright red.

"Its nice to meet you Rachael, but I doubt, I'm the, everyone is talking about me?" She blushed a bright red and kept one eye on Wood who was keeping one eye on her.

"Oh but Miss Bell you're the girl who the chasers want to train." Rachael smiled. "And plus you might be young but it will be nice to have another girl around."

"Thanks." She blushed. "Sadly I think Ollie and I should be heading out before Mr. Wood worries to much."

Troy and Rachael got up and hugged her.

"Don't worry about you and Oliver, you'll always work things out." Rachael whispered. "And over the holiday I'll tell you about me and Troy here."

Katie laughed and told her to owl her about it, and she agreed. Katie walked over to Oliver and wrapped her arm around his and linking there fingers. He grinned at her and gracefully said goodbye to the keeper. As Katie and Oliver walked out of the room she got stopped a few times, and the other two chasers had hugged her and grinned at Wood, when they finally made it out of the room. Oliver tried to open his mouth to say something too her but nothing came out, he just picked her up and hugged her tightly, Katie laughed a bit before they heard screams.


	2. Chapter 2

_Just borrowing JKR world. ! As a warning some of the grammar and spelling may be off but I just wanted to get it up!_

Chapter 2.

Oliver had put Katie down as they ran out to see what was happening. When the Dark Mask was in the sky Oliver wrapped an arm around her and they ran to their tent. When they got there Mr. Wood told them too stay Oliver tried to protest.

"Oliver I am not going to have you leave Katie here alone, now I know she can take care of herself but I would rather you two stay together." And with that he went out to try and go help with the situation.

Oliver started to pace back and forth muttering.

"Ollie stop." Katie muttered stepping in front of him placing a hand on his arm. "It will be ok, but lets pack everything we can so when your Dad gets back we can get out of here." Oliver was amazed at how calm she was, he nodded and started to make sure all the flaps in there 3 story tent were closed, and all of the things were put away.

After a few hours Mr. Wood came back into the tent and looked around. "Good. We are leaving first thing in the morning." With that he stormed past them.

"Come on Ollie." Katie grabbed his arm and sat him down on the coach and she sat next to him, leaning against him. Oliver said nothing but wrapped an arm around her in a very protecting manner and kissed the top of her head.

The next day no one said a word as they all got porkey back to where they were suppose to be. When the three of them reached home Mrs. Wood came running out and hugged them all. Katie looked up at her old flat wondering if her brother was ok, or if he even cared about her, but that thought went out of her head when Oliver grabbed her hand and pulled her inside.

Mrs. Wood went on for hours about how happy she was that everyone was ok. She kept them all in the kitchen as she made lunch, and finally after dinner they were able to leave.

Oliver took Katie's hand and led her to his room.

"You alright?"

"Worried about Gavin." She answered looking out the window.

Oliver had no words for her. He just wrapped an arm around her and pulled her to him. He kissed her on the top of her head and sighed.

"You don't know what to say." She muttered hiding her face into him, she wanted to write her brother but she would never admit to it.

"Yea." He muttered picking her up and sitting on his bed. The two had taken to sleeping in the same bed together.

A few days passed, Oliver was at training all the time, and Katie had taken to trying to write her brother a letter, or even her parents. Neither had tried to contact her, and with school starting soon she knew that she was possibly going to lose Oliver.

"Katie dear." Mrs. Wood called up the stairs. Katie sighed leaving her letter and jogged down stairs.

"Yes?" She asked coming around the corner.

Mrs. Wood smiled at her. "My have you grown to be very pretty."

"Thanks." Katie blushed and looked out the window.

"Well you know you leave in a week for school, I thought that you and I could go get everything you need. Your parents sent your money for the year, but dear I want you to know that even without your parents money we would be more than happy to support you."

Katie smiled and nodded. "I know." She hugged Mrs. Wood. "And I can't tell you how thankful I am."

"I know dear." She patted her back. "Now come along we have shopping to do, but before we go you should talk to Dad." She smiled. "He is out back."

Katie nodded a bit confused and walked in the back yard to see Mr. Wood standing out there.

"Katie." He said turning around looking a bit serious.

"Yes?" She asked nervous.

"I figure this is the best time as any to talk to you about your future." He took a seat on the grass and pointed for her to do the same.

"My future?" She said taking a seat across from him.

"Katie your family has left it up to us to take care of you, and we are more than happy to do so." He smiled. "So I'm going to do what my father did for me when I was just about 16."

"Ok." Katie really had no idea what to say to him.

"Now you know Oliver is 18 now, and I know not having him around is going to be hard on both of you, but good as well. I just want you to think about what you want to do after you graduate."

"Play Quidditch." She answered as though it were the only answer needed.

Mr. Wood laughed. "Well I figured that much, but what if you don't get on a team?" He saw the shock in her eyes. "I am almost positive you will get on a team, I just want you to think about other things you could be good at."

"Honestly I don't know." She looked at him shocked.

"Katie you're a smart girl." Mr. Wood beamed at her. "I've seen your marks."

"I guess I am just not as passionate about anything else." She sighed. "What ever I do has to do with Quidditch."

"Figured as much" He smiled handing her a notebook filled with different jobs that she could do with Quidditch.

"Wow." Katie's eyes were wide.

"I had to go through the same thing with Oliver." He grinned. "But I have to say your marks have always been better. Oh and as for your parents, I kind of told them that you were looking into being a healer."

"WHAT?" Katie looked shocked.

"Well I never told them that by a healer I meant you would probably end up being healed all the time that you would know many of the spells and such." He grinned. Katie jumped up and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you."

"Katie your family always will be as well." Mr. Wood smiled. "Now go with Mum to go shopping."

Katie nodded and went back into the house.


	3. Chapter 3

_Just borrowing the world of JKR!_

Chapter 3.

"Katie dear what do you think about these?" Mrs. Wood asked pointing out some dress robes for her. They were a maroon color, and looked rather form fitting.

"I can try them." She shrugged and went into the changing room. "Why the bloody hell do we need dress robes anyways." She muttered as she changed into them.

"Wow." A mans voice said as Katie stepped out of the room to show Mrs. Wood.

"Katie dear you look amazing." Mrs. Wood almost squealed, but Katie's attention was on someone else.

"Always knew you were pretty, but damn Bell this is unexpected." Marcus Flint said staring at her.

"Flint." Katie gave him a cold look. "Thanks, but I'm not sure anyone ever cares what a prick like you has to say."

"Katie Bell." Mrs. Wood looked at her shocked.

"Sorry. Mr. Flint here just has a habit of trying to kill me." Katie turned and changed back into the muggle clothes she was wearing. When she came back out Mrs. Wood and Flint were talking to one another.

"Katie I think you should thank Mr. Flint." Mrs. Wood looked a bit worried at the girl she now called a daughter.

"I figured for trying to kill you so many times I should get you the dress robes." He looked at her dead in the eye, with a bit of an odd smirk.

"Thank you Mr. Flint. Although I do wonder if there are other motives for this." Katie asked him doing her best to hide her nerves. She wanted to yell, scream, and not except them, but she also did not want to embarrass Mrs. Wood.

"No Ms. Bell." He said and with that he left.

"Katie." Mrs. Wood looked at her shocked. "Do you mean to say that was the Marcus Flint the one that Oliver had so many problems with."

"Yes." Katie said. "Please don't tell Oliver about this."

"Never dear." Mrs. Wood wrapped an arm around Katie's shoulder and they walked out of the shop nearly running right into Mrs. Weasley.

"Katie!" Mrs. Weasley smiled holding way to many bags.

"Mrs. Weasley!" Katie smiled hugging the lady.

"Well I better be off, tell Oliver hi." And with that Mrs. Weasley was gone.

"Oh Ok." Katie sighed a bit confused by the action.

Mrs. Wood smiled and at once changed the subject. "Katie, I promised I'd pick something up for…" And Katie stopped paying attention but just followed Mrs. Wood around for the rest of the day.

Finally after a few more hours of shopping, and lots of listening to Mrs. Wood tell her about this and that, they finally went home

Katie went into her room and sighed, she started to pack her trunk. As she reached her pictures she sat on her bed looking at them all. She picked one of her and Gavin and sighed. "I really should finish that letter."

With that she bounded up to Oliver's room and sat on his bed writing a letter to her brother.

_Gav,_

_Am I even allowed to call you Gav? I was really worried about you after the World Cup, but I guess you have been busy, or just never want to speak to me again…_

_Well I have been over all really good. Oliver and I finally got together and things seem to be working out really well. Although I am not sure what I am going to do during the school year, everything seems to just be so strange. _

_I really miss you Gavin. I know you have your new wife and her sister, which really makes her my sister as well… but I'm blood Gavin, why can't you see that?_

_It really hurts to have all of my family turn there back on me it really does make me wonder what I did wrong to you all. Maybe I was wrong over Christmas, but you could have told me you moved, or better yet at least invited me to the wedding. I would have come; I would have liked to have been there for you._

_You know I always kind of thought that you would be the one to walk me at my wedding, being that dad never cared. But now Gav I think Mr. Wood will be the one to walk me down, even if it is not Ollie that I marry._

_Not that you would even care…_

_Katie_

Just as she was folding up the piece of parchment Oliver walked into his room.

"Hi." He smiled at her, he was very muddy, but smiling like an idiot.

"Good practice?" Katie asked him as she got up and tied the letter to Oliver's owl. "Take that to Gavin Bell."

Oliver blinked a few times at her before walking up and pulling her into a tight hug.

"Oliver now I'm going to have to take another shower!" She laughed as she got on her toes and kissed him.

He grinned at her, clearly having a few thoughts that perhaps were not very pure.

"What?" She asked. It had become a bit of a game, Oliver would have an umpire thought, and Katie would tease him about it.

"Oh nothing." His face started to turn bright red.

"I think you want me in the shower with you." She bluntly said which caused Oliver to freeze a bit. Katie had no idea what had gotten into her but she was feeling a bit well, frisky.

He gulped. "And what if I do want you in the shower with me?" He asked looking down into her eyes.

It was Katie's turn to be bright red. Was she actually thinking about joining him in the shower? Just than Mrs. Wood opened the door with a smile.

"Oliver I thought I told you not to hug her when you are covered in mud. Katie dear, can you come help me in the garden for a moment?" Mrs. Wood asked.

Katie looked up at Oliver and smiled. She got on her toes and whispered. "Some day."

Oliver groaned and walked to the shower. He took a VERY cold shower.


	4. Chapter 4

_Just borrowing the world of JKR._

_This chapter was very hard for me to write, and is by far the one that worries me the most. I need some thoughts, does it work? Cheers!_

Chapter 4.

It was Katie's last night before going to Hogwarts. Oliver had been by her side all day. Mr. and Mrs. Wood had been asking her if she had everything she needed.

"I promise that I've got everything I need!" She smiled as they finished up dinner.

"Good dear." Mrs. Wood smiled. "Well I think we'll be going up to bed." She said after cleaning the dishes (magically) and dragging Mr. Wood upstairs.

"Ok." Katie smiled and watched them leave. "That was interesting."

"Yea." Oliver muttered. He had said very little all day.

"Ol?" She looked at him rather worried. "Are you ok?"

He looked at her and gave a rather sad smile. "Just going to miss you Kates."

"Oh." Katie got up from her chair and took his hand. "Come on."

Oliver could not help but smile as Katie took him outside. As they walked, he wrapped his arm around her. The air was a bit chilly, and he was extremely worried about losing her. Over the summer Katie had managed to become even better looking. Well at least that is what Oliver thought, but than again he was dating the girl.

"Where are—"

"Shh." Katie smiled leading him up into a park.

As they reached the top of the park they both sighed. Oliver sat down and pulled Katie into his lap.

"What are we going to do?" Oliver asked her.

"Where never going to tie each other down, and were always going to love each other." Katie could not believe how dumb she must sound, it sounded too much like a cheesy line, but it did come out.

"I mean with me training and you at school." He looked down at her shoulder.

"I don't know Ollie." She sighed.

"That's what scares me." He muttered.

Katie had no idea what to say to her boyfriend. So they just sat there for about an hour.

"Hey Oliver, we should break up for the school year. I don't want to tie you down, and what if you meet someone that you fall for?" Katie broke the spell.

"What?" Oliver was shocked.

"Oliver you're a great looking bloke you could have any girl you want. What if you meet someone that you want?" She turned in his lap.

"Katie I don't want anyone else."

"But what if you do?"

"Katie."

"Oliver I'm serious. I'm going into my 5th year. I have 3 full years until I'm out, and your going to be 21 by the time I get out. A lot can happen. Maybe we should date other people see if we truly do want to be together."

"Katie if you were older I'd have asked you to marry me." He looked hurt, which was not what she meant by it.

"And I would say yes in a heart beat." She looked in his eyes. "I love you Oliver, but I don't know how smart it is to stay together when we are going to be so far apart… Our lives will be completely different."

"You don't think I'd be faithful." Oliver looked away form her.

"Oliver you would be faithful, your Oliver Wood. The guy I fell in love with." She sighed. "I just want you to be able to enjoy your first year on a team with nothing else to worry about."

"Katie you've done nothing to hurt my chances at doing well in the pro's."

"That's because I was here to work with you." She was getting annoyed. "What happens when I'm away at school and we can't even see each other?"

"Oh." He sighed. "So just maybe an open relationship? Katie I can't not have you in my life. And I don't like the idea of you being single because someone would be sure to sweep you up."

"Oliver I am not a damn prize."

"That's not what I mean."

"Than what exactly do you mean?"

"Katie, your amazingly pretty, your strong, brave, and any guy would be out of his mind not to want you. And if your single than someone could come along and try to get you."

"Oliver. Let's just stay with an open relationship." She sighed. "And as for you and Quidditch I don't want to hear about you slaking because you miss me. Because you could be the best keeper the world has ever seen and I am not going to let you mess that up because of some girl."

"You're not some girl Katie." He laughed pulling her tightly. "You sure do have an odd way with breaking up with guys."

"But Oliver I'm not breaking up with you." She smiled.

He laughed and decided that this would be a perfect time to have a bit of a snog.

After an hour of a rather heated snog, they both felt a bit, well over dressed, but also figured that out in the open would not be a great place.

Oliver picked her up and the two could not keep their hands off of each other as they made it back to Katie's room.

Katie had a bit of an evil grin on her face as Oliver closed the door.

She took a few steps at him and grabbed his hand and dragged him over to her bed. She pushed him back causing him to fall flat on his back. She could not help but smile at how nervous he was.

Oliver was in shock at how forward she was. He gulped as she sat up, one knee in between his legs, and one outside. She slipped her shirt off, and all he could to was stare at her. He sat up and took his shirt off and kissed her.

There skin touching was almost too much for them both to handle. Before either knew what was happening they were standing naked across from each other. Each on one side of the bed, Katie was extremely nervous. She wanted Oliver, but she was not sure she was ready. Oliver really wanted Katie but he knew her well enough to know she was not ready.

"Lets go to sleep." Oliver said climbing into the bed. "Come to sleep Katie." He smiled.

Katie said nothing but climbed into bed next to him. He wrapped an arm around her, and they fell asleep.

Oliver woke up first, it was almost a dream, he knew the two never had sex, but he knew Katie was sleeping almost on top of him, and they were both naked. It was shocking to think how comfortable it felt sleeping next to each other.

"Katie we better put clothes on." Oliver barely got out as he woke Katie up.

Katie looked at the clock. "Oliver its 5am."

"I know, but…"

Katie smiled and kissed his chest, which caused him to stop speaking. "That's better." She muttered as she started to kiss him slowly heading down.

"Katie…" He breathed.

"Hmm?" She asked just about to his belly button.

"As much as I would love this, I am not sure right now is the best." He took a big gulp. "The best time."

"Nervous?"

"Nervous I wont be able to stop myself if we go any further right now."

"Ah." She smiled and started to kiss her way back up. "Well you could at least kiss me."

Oliver smirked, as Katie climbed up a bit, and kissed her.

She pulled away from him a bit and looked into his eyes. She smiled and started to bring her hand down, running it along his body. "Just relax. I want to do this for you." She told him, which caused him to stop even thinking about protesting it.

Katie was not really sure what she was doing, and was extremely nervous but figured that she should just go for it, with her hand. It was a bit less scary, and steps. Right, steps, she thought. That is the best way to go about things like this.

As she went on, she must have done something right because Ollie groaned, and seemed very pleased, and he did come, so she had to have done something right.

Katie was still nervous by what she had just done, but happy she could 'please' him. She tried to think of things in the best possible way.

"Katie." Oliver breathed as he flipped her over with a grin. "Thank you."

"I love you Oliver." Was all that Katie could think to say. And for some reason she was nervous. Oliver smiled and kissed her.

"I love you." He smiled and started to run his hands down her body, the sensations that she was feeling, were not things that she understood. The need to thrust her body against his was forced out of her with pure will power.

What was he doing? She thought as he started to rub her. Before she knew what was happening she had to force herself not scream out. What ever he had done felt, simply amazing.

"Are you ok?" He asked her.

"Better than ok." She smiled sitting up and kissing him. "Come on lets get dressed."

"So now you'll get dressed." He sighed.

"Only because it's 6am." She smiled tossing his clothes at him.

The two changed into jogging pants and t-shirts and laughed.

Katie watched Oliver as he sat down on her bed. It was strange to think about what they had just done. She was not so nervous anymore and climbed back into bed shutting her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

_Just borrowing the world of JKR (and yes I tend to update fast once I get going )_

Chapter 5

"KATIE! OLIVER!" Mr. Wood yelled from the kitchen.

"I told you to call them not yell at them." Mrs. Wood laughed and lightly hit her husband upside the head.

Katie had walked into the kitchen just as Mrs. Wood turned from Mr. Wood.

"Good morning!" She smiled.

"Katie dear, that was fast." She smiled. "Are you all ready?"

"Yup! Oliver is in the shower. And I brought all of my things to just outside the door." Katie smiled taking a seat next to Mr. Wood. "I was looking at that binder, and I think I want to first play Quidditch, second manage a team, or thirdly I think I'd want to design ads."

Mr. Wood beamed down at her. "That's brilliant Katie!"

Katie could not help but smile brightly.

They all ate, Katie said goodbye to Oliver. He desperately wanted to take her to the station, but he had practice and Katie forced him to go.

"A break." Oliver repeated looking down at her.

"Right." She sighed and hugged him.

"Katie, it's time to go." Mr. Wood said from the door.

"Ok." Katie gave him a fast peck and turned from him. She turned and looked at him before she shut the door and smiled.

"I think it was smart for you two to take a break while so far apart." Mr. Wood said as Katie climbed into his car.

"Me too." Katie sighed. "Off to another year."

As they drove, the car magically popped right near King's Cross. Mr. Wood carried Katie's things on to the platform, gave her a hug, and left.

"Wow." Katie sighed as she picked up her things and walked to the train.

"KATIE!" Ali screamed as she ran up to her.

"I'll take your things." Adam said to her and left the two girls.

"Katie, I've got so much to tell you. Ang and Emily are now together all the time. Ang even stayed with Emily the rest of the summer. Adam and I meet up a few times. But I am just so happy that everyone is ok, with what happened at the World Cup and all." And there she went Ali did not stop talking until an hour after the journey back to school had started.

"I meet the Ireland National Team." Katie said simply after a few moments of silence.

"What?" Adam asked looking over at her.

"Yup." She smiled. "Oliver and I meet them. His teammate Baker introduced us. Troy offered to train me." She sighed. "Oh and Oliver and I are on a break."

Ali and Adam looked rather shocked at Katie. They had no words it all seemed a bit odd. Was she joking, and wait did she just say that she was on a break from Oliver?

Katie sighed and launched into an explanation of everything that had happened. Finally she finished. "So that's all."

"KATIE!" The compartment door flew open. "ALI"

It was the twins and there girlfriends.

"Splendid to see you!" George smiled sitting across from Katie, and next to Ali. Emily sat on his lap.

"Crocking really." Fred sat next to Katie, and Ang sat next to Fred.

"Hello." Katie smiled looking over at them all.

Fred and George started to tell them all about what happened while they were at the World Cup. And Ang went off about how mad she was that she was not able to go. Emily told them about how she only got to see the first bit. And finally the trolley came.

Katie was not hungry, and had taken to looking at the window. She was lonely. She knew all of these people were her friends but they were all so… so something. She could not place her finger on it, and honestly she did not really care too. Things were complicated enough as they were.

Before she knew it she was changed into her robes and they were pulling up to the school. Where had the time gone? She thought to herself as she shook her head.

"Katie you coming?" It was Adam's friend Sean.

"Oh right." She sighed reaching to get her things.

"I've got it." Sean smiled and took her things and Katie followed him to a carriage.

"Thanks Sean." She gave an almost week smile.

"No worries." He smiled at her as the carriage started to move.

"Where is everyone?" Katie asked, well she felt like she had to yell with how hard it was raining. How was it that she barely noticed it before?

"They already caught a carriage, I was walking around and noticed that you were still sitting, thought I'd help you out a bit." He looked up to Hogwarts. "I can't believe this is my last year."

"Don't rub it in." Katie glared.

"Oh right, your only a 5th year right?"

"Right." She sighed wishing she were a year a head.

"I forgot." He sighed. "Always seem older."

"That's what everyone tells me." She shrugged.

Sean started to tell her about his summer as they pulled up to the castle, they dropped their things and walked into the great hall.

They found Katie's friends and sat down.

The sorting went by fast, the feast was amazing, and than Professor Dumbledore got up to speak. When the words came out that Quidditch would be cancelled Katie felt like her heart was going to be ripped out.

"Cancelled?" Katie muttered. The whole team looked outraged. Katie did not care about this whatever triwizard tournament. Quidditch was her life; it was the only thing that she looked forward too.

She did not even play attention to anything else that was said. She was just happy to have the feast end.

When Katie walked into her room she noticed that there were four beds instead of three.

"Katie!" Emily smiled from the new bed. "I was placed in here with you lot!"

"That's brilliant Em." Katie smiled and started to unpack her things.

"I just can't believe that George and I are still together, things have been going so well, and Ang and I are planning on hanging out with them more now that you lot don't have Quidditch this year." She was smiling about no Quidditch, Katie had half mind the yell at her but Ali walked in.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE WE HAVE NO QUIDDITCH!" She yelled sitting on Katie's bed.

"I know." Katie was very bitter, and not in the mood to talk. She had become a grumpy teen.

Katie and Ali complained about no Quidditch for hours on end. Emily left after a bit of listening to them to join George, Fred, and Ang in the common room.

"She's happy we have no Quidditch." Katie told Ali who looked even more outraged. "She gets to spend more time with George."

Ali had no words for her friend.

"I know." Katie said. Katie and Ali had always had a bit of an understanding that no one ever got. In fact they never really understood why they could at times read each other's minds.

_number1bandgeek: Thanks for the review :) I have never been the best with break ups, the one messy one I had was just to unreal and the other ones were all much to nice that people don't believe/ understand them…. anyways hope you enjoy the rest of the chapters _


	6. Chapter 6

_Just borrowing the world of JKR_

Chapter 6.

Katie walked into her first class of the day, and the year. Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Hey Leanne." Katie said sitting down next to her.

"Hey Katie." She smiled. "Did you hear that he turned Malfoy into a ferret?"

"What?" Katie looked at her blankly.

"Yeah. Mad-Eye's Moody. The new professor? He turned Malfoy into a ferret. Katie how did you miss this?"

"I was to upset about no Quidditch." Katie answered.

"You must be a Chaser." Some one growled at her.

"Yes sir I am."

"You look like one." The rather scary looking man went in front of the class and smiled. "That would make you Ms. Bell."

"Yes sir." Katie said a bit unsure about where he was headed.

"The one that Troy thinks you will do well."

"Yes." Katie

"Hmm." He grinned at her, and than looked at the rest of the class. "NOW!" The class jumped. "I'm here to teach you about dark curses. Your bright kids who know about the Unforgivable Curse's." The class shuddered and he went on to show them to them on spiders.

"This is scary." Leanne muttered to Katie looking shocked.

"Miss Bell." He called. "If you'll come up here please."

"Sure." Katie walked up to the front of the class.

"Now I am going to put the Imperio curse on you and I want you to fight it. CONSTAINT VIGULANCE" The whole class jumped and Katie did her best not to show how alarmed she actually was.

"Sorry sir did you say that you were going to put the Imperio curse on me?"

"Yes." He had an odd glint in his eye, then. "IMPERIO"

The class gasped in.

"Katie I want you to sing about your feelings."

"I've no idea, I feel so lost. It's been a day, or a year, or maybe its not… I don't want to sing about my feelings. You've got no business to know how I feel."

"Interesting." Moody mumbled.

Before Katie knew what she was doing she was on a table singing and dancing about how she would not sing about her feelings, and every time Moody told her to sing about her feelings, the harder she was against sharing her feelings, but she could not stop singing. When he took the spell off of her he clapped.

"Impressive Bell." He smiled.

"Thank you sir." She sang.

He than pulled everyone up, Katie had fought it the best but still could not stop singing. Poor Leanne had down countless back flips and after class every few steps she took she would do a back flip, which caused Katie to laugh, and when she tried to say something she would sing.

In Transfiguration Katie tried to answer questions but still was singing them. Katie gave up and could not even perform a simple switching spell because she could not stop singing. She was just happy that it was not potions. That afternoon she had Care of Magical Creatures, which was easy, and she didn't even open her mouth once

Dinner finally came next and Sean had come up to her and sat next to her looking rather upset. "Hi Katie."

"Hello Sean." Damn it she still had a bit of the singing at her. "Don't ask." She managed to say.

"Moody." He smiled.

"Are you ok?" She wished she would stop thing singing.

"Yea."

"Don't lie." She smiled. "I talked. No singing. But really Sean you alright?"

"I broke up with Cho."

"You were dating Cho?" She blinked a few times. "I missed that."

"Yea…" He sighed. "For the better really, she is very clingy, and girly."

"Well girls do tend to be girly sometimes."

Sean snorted and spit out some of the pumpkin juice he had just taken a sip of. He then was lost into a fit of coughing. Katie patted his back a few times laughing.

"Sorry." She tried not to laugh.

"Nah its ok Katie." He smiled.

"And I know what you meant, it just kind of came out."

"No worries." He smiled.

"Where are you from Sean?" She asked after an awkward silence. "I mean you're clearly not from the England, Scotland, or Ireland."

"Aussi." He gave her a really big grin. "No one ever asked me before. They just think I am from some small weird town."

"How did you end up here?"

"My Mum is from London, she wanted me to go here, so we moved when I was 10 so I could go here. Well my Mum moved back with my Dad and I live with my Gran."

"That's wonderful." Katie smiled. She had never really talked to Sean before but with everyone so paired off, and Oliver still had not sent her anything, what was the harm. But the word wonderful? What the bloody hell got into her?

"So you're still with Wood?" He asked her.

"Yea kind of. We are somewhat on a break. It's just impossible and we are both too young to worry to much about it." She answered. It felt weird telling him this.

"Yea. Makes sense." He smiled. "So you'll have the same problem I have."

"Pardon?"

"Being the only person left." He sighed. "All my friends were a year older."

"Don't remind me." She had the urge to send an elbow into him, but figured she better not.

He smiled. "Yea."

"Well I've got loads to do, and I want to get some flying in this year." She smiled. "I'll see you around Sean."

"See yea Katie."

Katie sighed and walked up to the common room, she really wanted to just play Quidditch, or have Wood around. She jogged up to her room and thought about getting her broom but than thought she should just go running. With that she changed into something that would fit running a bit better and headed out of the dorm ready for a run.

"Miss Bell." A growl came at her causing her to jump as she had started to open a side door to the outside.

"Professor."

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE BELL." He yelled at her.

"Yes sir." Katie smiled, trying to hided the fact that her insides just jumped a mile.

"Where are you going?"

"For a run. I need to stay in shape."

"Good. Carry on."

"Thank you sir." Katie smiled and headed out for her run. Her mind was racing with to many thoughts to keep straight, and the more she thought the faster she started to run.

SMACK, was all that Katie could hear as she fell to the ground.

"T, you alright?" She heard someone say.

"Hey Dig." She said looking up at her friend Cedric Diggory.

"Are you ok?" He asked looking worried at her.

"Yup. Sorry didn't see you."

"It's ok." He smiled as they took up a slow jog. "I didn't see you either."

"Lost in thought?"

"Yup. You?"

"Yup."

With that they said nothing else, and speed up a bit. Finally as they got into the castle they ran head long into Professor Dumbledore talking to Professor Moody.

"I'm sorry." Katie jumped up seeing who it was. Cedric didn't say much,

"Miss Bell, Mr. Diggory." Moody said looking at them both with his magical eye.

"Sorry I was in a bad mood so I started to run, and ran into Dig, so we thought we'd finish the run together, and than I got lost in thought and ran into you two…" Katie started and Professor Dumbledore laughed.

"Upset about Quidditch Katie?" Dumbledore asked her.

"Yes sir, very upset." She answered honestly.

"I don't blame you." He smiled. "Well I still want you to fly and work on your skills, from what I hear Ireland likes you."

Katie blushed trying to figure out how everyone knew. Cedric looked at her blankly for a moment.

"Well you two go back to your common rooms." Moody growled at them.

Both nodded and said good-bye to each other and went to their dorms.


	7. Chapter 7

_Just borrowing the world of JKR_

Chapter 7.

The time seemed to pass extremely slowly. She had written a few letters to Oliver and still never got a single one back. Gavin never wrote her back, neither did her parents. The only person who wrote her back was Mrs. Wood.

Katie's birthday passed without a single person even saying happy birthday. She did get something from Mr. and Mrs. Wood but nothing from Oliver. She was not sure what she expected, she never really talked about her birthday, but she would have liked something from her parents.

About a week after her birthday she was sitting with Sean in the common room laughing and talking. It was strange how she hung out with Sean more than anyone else in the place, she was starting to feel hurt that Oliver never wrote her. It was painful to think that she had to go back to that house. She also felt like the only person who could care less that the students from the other schools were coming soon. She was the only person who did not actually read the flyer. Sean had to tell her about it.

"Dinner?" Sean asked her.

"Yea." Katie smiled as they headed down to the Great Hall she saw Ang, Emily, Fred and George talking. "Hey."

"Hey Katie." Emily said rather shortly.

"Hey." George smiled but the look Emily gave him caused him too look away.

"See you Katie." Ang said, and Fred nodded.

"Oh. Ok." Katie sighed and looked over to Sean,

"That was odd."

"It was."

"KATIE" Ali screamed from where she and Adam were from the table. Katie walked over and sat next her. "Were they mean to you too?"

"Yea they were." Sean answered for her.

"I don't know what it was about. Adam and I were walking by, and I wanted to say hello—"

"And they treated like an enemy almost?" Katie asked her friend.

"Yea." Ali looked really hurt.

"I guess friendships just change." Katie said looking over to Ali. "Um boys. I think Ali and I are going to go."

"Yea." Ali side picking up a napkin and started to fill it, as did Katie.

"Alright." Sean and Adam said looking at them a bit worried.

Katie took Ali's food and Ali got two glasses of pumpkin Juice. The two walked out of the Great Hall not talking. The twins and their girls glared at them, which caused Katie and Ali to shake their head.

Walking into their room they sat on Katie's bed.

"I don't know what's gotten into them." Ali stated looking much more hurt than Katie did.

"Neither do I." She sighed. "Have you even talked to them in a while?"

"Not really I mean they stopped sitting with me in classes a few days ago." Ali took a bite of bread.

"I don't know." Katie sighed. Just than an Owl came through her window with a rather large letter attached to it. Taking it off she knew whom it was from.

"Oliver?" Ali looked a bit nervous.

"Yea." She looked up to her friend and took a deep breath before opening it.

_Kates,_

_ I'm sorry. I don't know what else I can say. I have been really busy with the team, and I guess I just figured you were never much of a letter person. I guess that's a really bad reason not to write you. I just don't know how to tell you this._

_I ran into Gavin and Sam the other day, they were with Becca, and we kind of hit it off. We are not really dating, because you and I are on a break, and I love you Katie I do, but, I guess I just want to give her another chance. _

_Gavin is really happy married to Sam, and he said he has thought about writing you. We're sorry we missed your birthday, but you never cared much about them anyways. _

_I'm sorry to hear that Quidditch is off this year, happy I'm not there. _

_Love you,_

_Oliver._

Attached to the letter were a few article clippings, and a photo of Oliver and Katie that was taken over the summer. Katie felt like she was going to start crying but she was too mad to cry. She handed to letter to Ali whose mouth fell open as she read it.

"Katie." She looked up at her. "I don't know what to say."

"Neither do I." She looked down at the letter for a moment and than reached over to an old birthday card he had gotten her. When she looked at the writing she nearly screamed. "THAT… THAT… AHH"

"What is it?" Ali asked after jumping.

"Becca."

"What do you mean?"

Katie grabbed her flow powder and stormed down to the common room. She through a bit of powder in it and called Oliver at his new flat.

"OLIVER" She yelled.

"Katie?" She saw Oliver walked over to the fire. "What are you doing?"

"Wondering the same thing about you." She glared in the direction of Gavin, Sam, and Becca.

"Oh." He smiled and leaned a bit closer. "I was trying to get them to write you a letter."

"Why have you not written me Ol?" She held her tears in.

"What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said."

"I have written you."

"I've gotten nothing form you but this." She thrust the letter through the fire. Oliver read it over and looked extremely hurt, and angry.

"Katie—"

"What?"

"I didn't write this."

"Ollie what's going on?"

"Nothing is going on you little brat." Becca came over and wrapped her arms around Oliver. "He is mine now."

"Get out Becca." He said calmly. "You too Gavin and Sam."

"Oh but baby." Becca started.

"OUT." With that they left, Becca looked annoyed, Gavin glanced at his sister and shook his head, Sam never looked over. "Katie"

"Its ok." She said. "I have to go." With that she pulled back and walked up to her room. Ali was still sitting on Katie's bed looking rather worried.

"Are you ok?"

"Yea." She sighed. "So what are we going to do about the twins?"

"I don't know." Ali sighed, she knew better then to try and talk about what had just happened between Katie and Oliver.

After trying to figure something out they gave up and started to work on their homework.


	8. Chapter 8

_Just borrowing the world of JKR_

Chapter 8.

Katie and Oliver had started to write each other more, and things were starting to be ok. Apparently Oliver had invited Gavin over to his flat, and he brought Sam and Becca.

Katie sighed wondering if she and Oliver even had a chance. This was all too much work, and Katie had O.W.L.S. this year.

The year had turned into an awful one Katie and Ali never talked to the twins and Ang. Katie had Leanne in classes, but other than that she was with Adam and Ali or Sean.

The day that the students from the other schools were to come they lined up and Katie could really just careless. Everyone was very excited, except for Katie. She just wanted it to be over. She wanted them to come so she could eat and get her work done.

As the students from Beauxbatons arrived she clapped with everyone else. Than the students from Dumstrang arrived. Krum was the talk of the crowd. Katie was excited to see him, but she really just wanted to ask him about a few flying tricks, she did not think he was cute what so ever.

"Katie will you please pass whatever that is?" Fred asked her looking serious.

"Sure." She gave him a rather nervous look and handed it over. Fred's eyes lightened at her look and he sighed.

"Thanks." He muttered.

"I want this to end." Katie said to Adam who looked about as excited as she did.

"Me too." He muttered. "Ali is beside herself with this food."

"I noticed." She muttered. Ali had gotten extremely excited with the food and kept telling Sean about all the different things. Sean was the only one who was paying attention to her.

"And if you add a bit of this onto the bread it is amazing. Sean you have to try it!" Ali smiled as Sean nodded and tried it.

"That is good." He smiled and looked over to Katie and Adam who could not help but laugh.

"What?" Ali asked looking at them all.

"Nothing." Katie smiled.

"Fine." Ali smiled and went back to eating.

Dumbledore stated all of the rules and the twins groaned a bit. Finally they were able to leave. Katie jumped up and started to head to the door. Well she might have been in to much of a hurry she ran straight into one of the Durmstrang students and bounced of him and into Krum who caught her under one arm.

"Oh sorry." She muttered getting her balance. "Great flying by the way." She said the Krum and jogged out of the Great Hall.

"Very odd." The first student she had walked into said.

Katie made it to the Common room and fell into one of the chairs. She sighed and listened to everyone talk about who was going to put their name in the Goblet.

"What about you Sean?" Katie asked as Adam, Ali, and Sean sat down with her.

"Thinking about it. Adam here is though." He smiled.

"Yup." Adam looked a bit nervous.

"I hear Ang is too." Ali said looking over at her.

"Good for her." Katie said and shrugged. "Ali its pointless to try and push them to talk to us. If they would rather be rude, let them."

"Yea." Ali smiled and the girls all launched into a conversation about who they thought was going to be chosen.

Finally after about an hour they went up to bed. Emily and Ang came in a bit after Ali and Katie had finished talking.

"I was thinking tomorrow we could get the boys—" Emily stopped and looked at Ali and Katie. "Never mind."

"Hey Katie. I was thinking that tomorrow we could try and come up with bad secrets." Ali shot out after a few moments.

"Really Ali?" Katie could not help but laugh. "I was thinking we could go talk to Fred and George and try to figure out what's going on."

"That sounds like a good idea Katie."

"Thank you Ali."

"Don't even think about." Emily snapped glaring at Ali and Katie.

"Stay out of our lives you two." Ang snapped.

"Last I looked you pushed us out Ang." Ali snapped.

"Well you're a slut, and Katie's a whore." Emily said with an evil smile.

"Really? Ali did you hear that we sleep around. I wish I had known I did that Emily, because last I looked I hadn't."

"But Katie haven't you heard we don't know what we do." Ali started.

"Stop it." Ang snapped at them.

"Come on Ali." Katie got up and looked at Ang and Emily. "I thought you were both better than this."

With that Katie and Ali walked downstairs and saw George, Fred, and Lee sitting and talking.

"Hey twins." Ali called. "Talk to us for a moment?"

The twins looked up at them with wide eyes for a moment. "I don't think so." George said.

"George?" Katie looked at him and caught his eyes. "I guess you two aren't who I thought you were."

"I guess not." Ali said. Both girls looked like they had been punched in the gut.

"Actually no." Katie walked over to them and slapped them both. "Maybe that will help snap you out of whatever this is."

Fred could not help but grin, George looked up at Katie with a look that nearly stopped her heart. It was impossible to place.

"It's ok Katie, we just don't want to cause more problems." Fred said. "We miss you two though." He said as he and Lee left George looking at Katie.

"Hey Ali come here." Fred called, and Ali followed him and rapidly started trying to figure out what was happening.

"Sorry." Katie said shaking her head. She ripped the necklace he had given her and handed it too him.

George looked at the necklace in his hand, he never realized that she still wore it. Katie turned and walked back up to her room and fell into her bed. It had been a long week.

The next morning she found the necklace on her bedside table. She sighed and thought about putting it on but thought it was better if she did not. As she walked down to breakfast with Sean she saw Ang put in her name.

"Well I hope she gets it." Katie told Sean.

"Really?" He asked looking rather shocked.

"Yea. Just because we are not getting along now does not mean I don't still care about her." She shrugged.

This morning she got an owl from Oliver.

_Katie,_

_I miss you. Just wanted to make sure that you know that. I am being interviewed for an article soon and my team captain thinks it would be good if it said that I was single. I just wanted to know what you thought about it, being that we are in an open relationship (but I want you to know I have not even looked at another girl)._

_So how are Ali and Adam. I got an owl from Adam telling me that you and Sean were getting along well. That's a good thing, he was worried about his last year. I also heard that you and Ali were not getting along with Emily and Ang. I hope all works out for you. _

_I miss you. I've already said that, but it's true. I can't even explain how amazing things are here, but it's just not the same without you here. Anyways I have to go I am meeting the team for drinks._

_Love._

_ Oliver_

"Finally the big git." She laughed a bit.

"Everything alright?" Sean asked with a slightly odd tone.

"Yup." She smiled and started to eat some toast.

"Hey Katie can I talk to you alone for a moment?" She heard a voice behind her. She knew that voice, it was George.

"Sure." She turned and followed him out of the great hall and to the steps. She hit Sean upside the head (lightly) before she left for trying to steal her toast.

"Um." He looked at her slightly nervous. "I just." He paused again. "Well it's just that." Another pause.

"It's just what George?"

"Emily and I broke up last night because of you." He glared at her.

"Are you blaming me for it?" She asked rather shocked.

"Well Emily is." He stated.

"Ok."

"And she asked for you to move being your not even a 6th year." He noticed the hurt look on her face. "And Ang I think agrees."

"Figures." She sighed. "Thanks for telling me George. I am sure it was one of the harder things you had to do. You know tell me things that really Emily and Angelina should tell me. But perhaps watching me hurt is something you like to do George. But if it is than your sick and twisted." She turned around, her hair slapping him in the face.

"Katie." He started but she turned and glared at him.

"Don't George. If you had something else to tell me you lost that chance for the moment by telling me that I am going to get kicked out of my room." She turned and walked straight into Cedric.

"Katie are you ok?" He asked looking down at her worried.

"It's been a really long day." She muttered.

"It's not even 9am." He sighed.

"I know." She looked up and let him hug her. After a moment she let go. "Thanks."

"Anytime T." He sighed as he watched Professor McGonagall call her over.

Katie took a deep breath and followed her head of house into her office.

"Emily came to me this morning asking for you to be moved out of that room." McGonagall said rather sternly looking at a clearly hurt Katie.

"George told me." She looked her in the eyes.

"George Weasley?"

"Yes."

"Well I told Emily to talk to you."

"She never did."

"Do you know why she wants you out of the room?"

"Because I once dated George, and other than that no. A bit over a month ago Angelina and Emily started to turn their backs on Ali and I." She shrugged. "Honestly I think it is rather childish to have to go about all of this. And I am very sorry for dragging you into our petty little mess, but if it would be better." She took a breath in. "If it would be better for me to move into the 5th year girls dorm I can do that, and will do it without any more mention."

"I see." She actually smiled. Was Katie seeing things, well she thought she was. "It seems that Emily is the one who will have to move if she does not wish to live with you."

"Pardon?"

"You heard me right Miss Bell." She turned and grabbed a one of Katie's essays. "I was very impressed on your thoughts on how Transfiguration would play into your everyday life as a Quidditch Player. Full marks." She passed it over to Katie. "Now if you don't mind I need to meet with a girl a year above you."

"Thank you." Katie smiled and got up and walked out of her office blinking a few times. She was very shocked by what had just happened, and in her dazed mood she walked straight into the Durmstrang boy she had walked into the night before. This time however she fell over just as Fred and George were walking passed with rather long beards, and a laughing Dumbledore not to far behind them.

The Durmstang student looked down at Katie and offered her a hand up.

"Thanks." She smiled. "And I'm so sorry. I really should pay a bit more attention while I'm walking."

He just looked at her for a moment and crossed his arms.

"I'm Katie. Katie Bell." She said holding out her hand.

"Robert Drummin." He said taking her hand and kissing the top.

"Well it's nice to meet you Robert." She smiled. "Well have a pleasant day, I really should be off to do some work. Lots of homework with O.W.L.S. and all."

"Vait." He said. "I vould like to know why you keep running into me."

"Purely by accident. I am a bit clumsy on the ground."

"But she is an amazing flyer." Sean said walking up to the two of them.

"You vare a Quidditch player?"

"Chaser." Katie answered.

"You're zmall for a Quidditch player."

"I can keep my own."

"Very vell." He smiled and walked away.

"Are you ok?" Sean asked.

"Yea was reading and walked into him." She shrugged.

"Only you Katie." He laughed as they walked to the Common room to start on some homework.

Katie watched George out of the corner of her eye. She honestly just missed hugging him. It was then that Troy's words really hit her. "_You'll date an old boyfriend." _But what if she actually loved George? That was crazy she loved Oliver. Well he was her best mate, not to mention the guy she was in an open relationship. Wait, an open relationship, which meant that Oliver could be with some girl and she had no idea about it. That meant that she could be somewhat dating someone else. Oliver was too busy with Quidditch to even notice. What about Sean? They were together almost all the time. He was becoming one of her good mates.

"Katie we need to talk." It was Fred.

"Ok." Katie got up and followed him out of the common room and to an empty classroom.

"Katie."

"What Fred?"

"I am sick of this."

"Sick of what?" She honestly had no idea what he was talking about.

"You and George fighting, not to mention you and Ang fighting." He looked upset. It shocked Katie. She knew George had serious moments but she had never seen one of Fred's.

"I know." Was all she could say.

"Well what are you going to do about it?"

"I can talk to George, but Ang?" She sighed. "I don't even know what happened."

"I guess George is a step." He sighed. "But try and talk to Ang."

"About what Fred?" She looked to the door. "I don't have a clue what happened. Is it because George and I broke up, but he was the one that said 'I am sick of being tied down.' Not me. I would have worked to make it work."

"We all know you and Oliver needed to figure things out." He rolled his eyes at her. "And clearly you two work well."

"Fred you have not even talked to me this year, don't even try to understand how I have been feeling or what has been going on." She snapped at him. "Anyways way the bloody hell are you talking to me?"

"Because you're my friend Katie and I feel bad." He actually looked upset. "We have been awful to you and Ali. I feel bad, but I do think you're more forgiving than Ang is."

"Of course I am." She rolled her eyes. "But that is no reason to treat me like rubbish."

"I know. Will you please talk to George." Fred looked at her almost begging.

"Of course. I care a lot about him." She hugged Fred and set out to find George. It annoyed her how petty it all seemed.

"George?" She called when she found him about to go into the common room.

"What?" He asked as he turned to face her.

"Come here." Was all she said. He sighed and walked up to her, and she hugged him

Wrapping his arms around her, he felt good. It was one of the few times that he felt complete.

"We need to talk." She said looking up into his eyes. It was an odd feeling. She could not place her finger on it.

"Right." He sighed. He really wanted to put his arm around her, but he knew that it was not his place to do so.

She almost out of habit, and out of nerves took his hand and dragged him to an empty classroom. The day had been annoying, and it was hard to believe that it was not even dinner yet.

"What's been going on?" She asked.

"I'm not sure." He answered sitting down on one of the tables. "I mean Emily and I are were doing well, but than she got really upset when she saw you still wore the necklace."

"George the necklace is amazing and you know it." She sighed watching him watch anything but her.

"Thanks." He muttered.

"You were amazing." She smiled lightly. "You still are. And I'm really sorry things with Emily never worked out."

"Yea." He sighed. "I'm not sure how I feel about it. She changed Ang loads."

"If Angelina was that willing to change that's her problem."

"Angelina?" George looked at her rather shocked. "From the first time you meet her, you never called her Angelina."

"Things change." Was all Katie could say. She could not figure out if she wanted George to hold her because she wanted him to hold her, or because she still had fillings for him.

"Katie I don't like how any of this is going."

"I don't think any of us do." She sighed. "I miss you though."

"I miss you too."

"I'm not a fan of losing a good friend." She gave a cheesy smile.

All George could do was laugh a bit and give her a hug.

"Well I really should get some work done, and I promised Sean I'd help him with a letter."

"Ok. But Katie, don't be a stranger." George smiled and started to tickle her a bit.

"George!" She laughed as she jumped to try and get away.

After a few moments of this, George ended up on top of her after falling over. George was looking into her eyes, both of there hearts were pounding rather hard.

"George." She looked away. "I really should be going."

"Ok." George sighed getting up and helping her up.

"I'll see you George." Katie smiled and left George in the classroom. She turned to see if George had followed her out, but as she turned she walked straight into another figure and fell over.

Katie looked up to see she had run into and was happy to see that it was not Robert but it was Krum.

"Sorry." She smiled. "It's been an off walking day."

"It's alright." Krum said offering her a hand.

"Thanks." She said taking his hand and letting him help her up.

"Are vou all vight?" He asked looking at her with a puzzled look.

"Oh yea." She smiled. "Just a bad walker."

"I am Victor Krum." Katie thought that was just a random way to introduce oneself.

"Katie Bell." She smiled. "Well I have some things to take care of. Have a good day, and sorry for running into you."

"Vit's alvight." He nodded and walked outside. Katie walked up to the common room looking for Sean.


	9. Chapter 9

_Borrowing the world of JKR_

Chapter 9.

The rest of the day passed rather fast. And finally at dinner the Goblet of Fire was brought out. Krum, and a girl named Fleur had been chosen from the other schools. And Cedric was chosen from Hogwarts. Katie was excited for him, after all he had always been a good friend it was hard not to be excited.

"Harry Potter." Dumbledore called as a fourth name came out.

Katie could not help but stare at Harry, along with the rest of the people. As she watched Harry get up, she looked to Sean, the twins, Ali, and than too Ang.

When dinner was excused the Gryffindor's wanted to support Harry so Fred and George went to the kitchen and they had a party.

Katie was not really in the party mood so she went up to bed early.

Waking up much to early she sighed looked outside.

"It's a long moment." She muttered getting up and grabbing her broom. She was in a rather foul mood as she finally mounted her broom and started working on her dives.

"Try heading down faster." She heard a very husky annoying voice. When she landed and looked up she rolled her eyes.

"Flint."

"Bell."

"What on earth are you doing here?" She asked him looking rather annoyed.

"Visiting and things that do not concern you." He snarled at her.

"Ah well it does when you come to bother me at such early hours." She said as she swung her broom over her shoulder.

"Done already Bell?"

"I don't want to deal with you Flint I've already had hard of enough of year." Oh no she let something slip.

"Ah Bell," he gave an evil smiled.

"Flint you would do well to let me be." She set her eyes dead on his.

"Very well Miss Bell." Marcus smiled and walked over giving her a hug, which right out shocked Katie. She was not sure if she wanted to punch him or hug him.

"Thank you for your kindness Marcus." She said as she turned to head back to the castle. She could not believe that she actually said that. Who says something like that? She shook her head and kept walking.

As she walked into the Great Hall she found that she was the first person in. This was a first. She sighed and took a seat in the middle of the Gryffindor table. As she started to eat she wondered if she had been dreaming, or had Marcus Flint really just been outside and hugging her?

"Hey Kates!" Sean sat down next to her. "Your up early."

"Yea."

"You'll never believe who I just saw walking with Snape." He looked at he for a moment. "Marcus Flint."

"Oh I believe you." She stated.

"Did you see him?"

"Yup." She sighed. "But I'd rather not talk about it."

"Ok." He gave her an odd look before the first of the owls came in. One landed right in front of Katie. She took it and opened it at once.

_Kates,_

_I should warn you that I think I need to focus only on Quidditch. I love you, but I just feel that as it is my first year I really need to focus on the game. Turns out you were right. I still hate the thought of you dating anyone, but I'll be waiting for you when summer hits!_

_Please don't stop writing me. I'd miss you too much if you stopped writing as well. I promise to write as well._

_Love,_

_ Your Oliver. _

"I was right." She sighed looking up at Sean. "Ollie and I broke up."

Sean's eyes got rather wide as he looked rather worried.

"It's ok. I knew it was going to happen." Just then Ali, Adam, George, and Fred walked into the Great Hall and sat down with Katie.

"Hey Kates." They all smiled in a rather smug way.

"Hi." She looked at them worried.

They all started to talk as though we had never had problems, and things were as they always had been. Even Lee came to join them. After a few more minutes Ang joined them, but she sat as far away from Fred as she could. Still they all talked like no time had passed.

After that time started to pass rather fast Katie never really told anyone but Sean that Oliver and her had broken up. And she liked it that way.

When the support Cedric badges came out and people were being awful to Harry, Katie had nothing to say about it. She supported both of them. And made that very clear, she was not going to pick a favorite, anyways it was not like what she thought mattered. With no Quidditch she found that she rather disliked life.

Emily had stayed in the room with the three chasers, and things seemed to work out just fine. Ang and Fred broke up but stayed friends. Ali and Adam were doing well, and Katie. Well Katie spent most of her time with Sean. It was about the only time she felt like she was not hiding something.

Somehow she and Sean had become rather close. She missed Oliver more than she would let on too, but she knew that he was happy playing Quidditch. All his letters talked about where new plays, and asking her what her thoughts were. She still had nothing from her brother, or her parents.

Finally a Hogsmeade visit, Katie needed to get out of the castle and see something out then classes. So Sean and her headed down with the first of them.

"It's nice to get out." She sighed as they sat outside of the Three Broomstick with butter beer.

"Katie are you ok?" Sean asked giving her a bit of a sideways look.

"Yea." She smiled. "I miss Quidditch."

"It's understandable why." Marcus Flint stated as he walked up to where she was sitting.

"Flint I believe I've talked to you more sense you left school, and it's not something I'm sure I like." Katie said looking up at him.

"Bell you flatter me." Marcus gave a smirk to Sean. "This your new boy?"

"Flint this is Sean." She sighed. "And no he is not my 'new boy' he is a good mate of mine. And if you don't mind we were having a private conversation."

"Actually I do mind." He said with a fake smile. He than turned and grabbed the nearest empty chair and placed it next to Katie. Sitting he locked eyes with Sean for a moment almost daring to clam Katie as his own.

"Marcus please just let us be." Katie asked nearly in a begging tone, but her voice held to much annoyance for it to be begging.

"Sod off Flint." Sean growled at him.

"Ah Sean picked up on the need to protect Katie have you?" Marcus grinned. "I don't see why. Everyone always wants to protect Miss Bell. Seems that she can take fine care of herself. Now she would be better off if she her dives were a bit faster."

"What are you going on about?" Sean glared at him.

"Flint ran into while I was working on a few dives and told me I needed to dive faster." This was not a situation that she much liked.

"Well I'll be on my way." Katie got up, and both guys got up as well. "No you two stay, talk. I need to go take care of some things." With that she gave a short bow and turned leaving two very unlikely people to sit together.

As she walked around a bit, not really having anywhere to go she saw her brother walking out of a shop. She didn't even bother to look at what shop it was. He was with Samantha, they had a few bags and looked rather happy.

"Gavin Bell?" Katie said as more of a question than anything else. When he turned and saw her, his face fell a bit. Samantha turned and just glared at her.

"Come on dear we don't need to be bothered with the likes of her."

"Actually you do." Katie said walking up to them. "I really need to speak to my brother." She glared at Sam. "Alone."

"Well we are married we share everything."

"I know Mrs. Bell but I would feel better if it were just my brother and I. I believe Marcus and Sean would be more than happy to keep you entertained." She said pointing over to where the two men were still sitting and talking.

"Katie anything you need to talk to me about will be with my wife." Gavin said looking gravely at his sister.

"Than I guess I have nothing to say." She turned from her brother and shut her eyes for a few steps.

She was fighting back tears when she ran straight into someone. She could tell it was a person for the fact that arms had grabbed her so she would not fall. When she opened her eyes she was shocked to see Terence Higgs. As if her day could get any worse.

"Thanks Higgs." She muttered as she tried to walk past him, but he grabbed her shoulder and turned her around.

"What's with you Bell?" He sighed.

"Nothing." She tried to fight back the tears.

"Bell you don't cry."

"Well clearly Higgs that's what I'm doing. And when the bloody hell did Slytherin's start to worry about me?" She shot at him.

"When we figured out that your going to be a star chaser Bell."

"Right." She sighed. "I'll see you later."

"Hey MR. BELL." Higgs yelled causing Gavin and Samantha to stop and turn. "I never knew you were so weak to leave your sister to fend for herself."

"Higgs." She looked up with wide eyes.

He gave her a bit of an evil grin and grabbed her wrists. "I wont hurt you." He whispered

"Higgs if your not going to hurt me than let me go." She said through gritted teeth.

Gavin turned around and looked at the man holding his sister. "If you do--"

"Gav dear she can take care of herself." Samantha stepped in.

"He could rape her." Gavin glared at his wife.

"Please dear we cut her out for a reason, and that man does not look that scary." Samantha placed her hand on his arm.

He took a deep breath and looked after Katie, he looked worried but knew she was a strong girl, he than turned and walked away.

"Thanks for trying Higgs." She actually managed to smile as he let go of her arms. "But every kind bone my brother had was broken by his wife."

Higgs laughed and watched Katie walk away. She paused and shook her head after she almost reached where Sean and Flint were watching the event.

"Hey Mrs. Bell." Katie turned with a smirk on her face.

"What do you want girl." Samantha turned shocked to see a smiling Katie.

"I just wanted to know how much you had to pay Gavin, or how many potions you use on him to keep him so tame." She smirked. "But perhaps Gavin forgot what it felt like to be abandoned, and thought it would be a fun thing to try, like trying a new type of tea."

Samantha looked furious and marched over to Katie. Gavin however just looked shocked.

"You little…" She fisted her hands together trying to think of a good insult.

"Ah nothing left to say, I must have hit a nerve with you. You know this whole back and forth, has felt almost like a… Marry-go-Round. I believe that is what those things are called." She laughed. "But than again you were never that bright, perhaps you don't remember anything from school."

She could hear some of those around her trying to hold in laughs.

"Katie I think that's enough." Gavin said looking slightly hurt,

"Why Gavin, not able to deal with even half the pain you deal out?" She bit her lip so not to cry. "I never knew you were so weak, cruel, and how could you leave me like that?"

"Katie." Gavin looked away from her and at his wife who seemed too angry to say anything.

"It's ok Gavin, I have people like Marcus Flint and Terence Higgs who are kinder than you." She shook her head. "I never thought that was possible."

"Did you say Flint and Higgs?" Gavin blinked.

"The two who tried to kill me on the pitch more than once. Yup the very same." She sighed. "Goodbye Gavin" With that she walked up and slapped them both.

Gavin and Samantha Bell looked after her in disbelief as the crowd clapped. Katie however walked straight past everyone she knew and straight to the castle. Sean caught up to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. He said nothing but just walked with her back to the common room.


	10. Chapter 10

_Barrowing the world of JKR_

Chapter 10.

It was easily some of the best flying she had ever seen. Harry Potter against that Dragon in the first task. Even sense she had been civil with two of the meanest Slytherin's (who were out of school), and had confronted her brother and his wife the time seemed to pass faster. It was not that it was better, it was just that she did not think on it as much.

The next thing she knew she was surrounded by giggling girls and about who was going with whom to this silly Yule Ball. Katie knew she really had no one to with. Oliver was in no way able to come, and other than that she really did not care.

"So it was really sweet. I know Adam and I are dating but he handed me a rose and a note. I then had to follow to clue all the way up to the one that asked me to the Ball." Ali was grinning ear to ear holding a dozen roses. She was telling Katie (for the 3rd time) about how romantic Adam was. This time she was sitting in the common room trying to focus on her work.

"Oh Katie I wish you had someone as nice as Adam."

"I did, but he loves Quidditch more." Katie answered and got up. "I'm going to the, going somewhere." She muttered as she walked out of the common room. Taking a step out she paused and leaned against the wall taking a deep breath in.

"You alright Kates?" It was Fred giving her a bit of a puzzled look.

"Yea alright you?" She asked.

"Alright." Fred walked over. "Why are you out here?"

"I needed some air, and I could not stand hearing about how Adam ask Ali to the ball one more time." She smiled. "Asking Ang?"

Fred only grinned and walked away. Katie laughed and headed down the stairs.

"Miss Bell." It was Moody. "Professor Dumbledore needs to see you."

"Pardon?" She asked always feeling a bit nervous around Moody.

"You heard me right girl." He snapped. "Now go on get before I make you go."

"Yes sir." Katie nodded and started to walk to Dumbledore's office. She wondered what on earth she could have done this time.

"Katie." Dumbledore smiled as she reached his office. "Please come up."

Katie nodded and followed him into his office, when he pointed for her to sit she did so.

"I understand this might be a bit hard for you." He looked rather seriously at her. "But I believe it is better for me to break the news to you than anyone else."

"Sir?"

"I've just received word that your brother and his wife died in a boating accident just off the coast of the Isle of Sky." Dumbledore looked at the shocked girl sitting across from him. "I always find it better to be honest rather than to hide the truth."

"When?"

"Yesterday."

"Do my parents know?"

"I would assume so."

"The Woods?"

"Yes. Mr. and Mrs. Wood know what has happened. They offered to let you come to their house for a few days if you would like."

"School. I can't stop my life." Katie looked up into his eyes. "I may have been having problems with him, but I know he would never forgive me if I did not keep living."

"Very well."

"Is their going to be a funeral?" She asked, but the second after she realized how dumb that was to ask, her brother insisted that he did not want a funeral, and would rather have people just keep going on with their lives.

"I believe for Samantha Bell."

"I know Gavin does not want one." She swallowed trying to take in everything that had just happened. It seemed unreal, was she dreaming? Well she wished she had been, but she was not.

"Katie?" Dumbledore asked after 5 minutes of looking at the girl.

"Sorry sir I'll get out of your way." She got up and took a deep breath in.

"Katie you're not in my way, and if you need anything feel free to ask."

"Thank you sir." She said as she walked out of his office to see McGonagall waiting for her.

"Katie would you like to stay in the hospital wing tonight?"

"No thank you, I just want to go to my room." She looked dazed and puzzled.

"Very well."

"Thank you." Katie muttered and started to the tower. Walking into the common room she nearly walked straight into Sean.

"Katie." He looked at her extremely worried. "What's wrong."

"Gavin, Samantha, Isle of Sky, dead." Was all she made out before she flung her arms around him and nearly burst into tears.

Sean really did not know what to say, in fact he really just wanted to take her pain away, but he also knew that Katie really wanted Oliver.

Most of Katie's friends, and even a few who were not friends stopped and looked at her worried. Sean only told her close friends what was wrong. Katie stayed in his arms for at least an hour letting her tears fall.

She wondered what her parents would say, or if they would even contact her.

"I'm going to bed." She said finally walking up the girls stairs. As she walked into her room she saw a letter had been left on her bed.

She sat down on her bed, cross legged, facing the center of the room was when she received the first letter from her father.

_Katie,_

_ I know losing your brother is hard on us all. Your mother and I have talked it over and we believe that you should come live with us in America for the summer. _

_I talked your mother into letting you stay at Hogwarts, but I do believe that it is best for you to live with us. We have a room set up for you and everything._

_Please write._

_Your Father._

"No way in bloody hell am I going to live with you." She snapped reaching for some parchment and a quill.

_Father,_

_I am very happy living with the Woods, and I have no need to leave them. They have taken me in as one of their own and I feel at home there. _

_When I got the news of Gavin the first thing I thought was how I wanted to go see my family. And my family is in Scotland, The Woods. You lost me the second you shoved me on Gavin. _

_I love you because you are my father, and I love my mother, only because she is my mother. I have not seen either of you for years, and neither of you even remembered my birthday this year. _

_I would be more than happy to have you both come visit me, but I will not be coming to the states._

_Your Daughter, _

_Katie. _

With that she jumped up and snuck through to common room running head long into Harry.

"Oh sorry Harry." Katie muttered as she started to walk past him.

"Katie?" He looked blankly at her. "You alright?

"I'm fine." She lied. "Just need to send a letter."

"Take Hedwig she needs a job."

"It's to America."

"That's fine." He smiled.

"You look awfully upset is everything ok with Wood?"

"Yes." She smiled. "My brother died." And with that she turned. "Thanks Potter."

Harry looked after her for a moment before Hermione dragged him away.

Katie walked up and found Harry's Owl.

"Hello." She smiled at the owl. "Harry said that you needed a trip. This goes to Mr. Bell in America." She said as she tied the letter onto the owl.

As Hedwig took off Katie sighed. Turning she was not sure she really wanted to walk back into the tower yet. So she looked around the owlery at all of the owls. It was amazing to see how many there were.

"Katie?" Cedric Diggory asked as he walked in.

"Hi." She gave a weak smile.

"I heard." He opened his arm and pulled her into his arms. "I'm really sorry T."

"No worries." Katie managed to say as she tried to fight the tears. "I hear you asked Cho."

"Yea." Katie pulled away to a very wide smile on Cedric's face.

"I'm happy for you Dig."

"How about you? Going with Sean?"

"I am trying to get him to take Emily." She sighed. "Emily kind of likes him."

"Emily likes the guys who like you Miss T."

"I noticed." She said and let him hug her one more time.

"Call on me if you need anything."

"I will, but I see Cho, go talk to her." Katie smiled and pushed her friend in the direction of Cho Chang.

"What did Katie need?" Cho asked somewhat glaring at Katie.

"She needed a hug." Cedric answered. "She lost a family member."

"Oh." Cho looked back at Katie and than took Cedric's hand.

"He's not my type anyway." Katie sighed as she herself turned to walk back towards the tower.

"Thank god." George said running up to her wrapping her into a hug. She really started to wish that people would stop hugging her…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

_Katie,_

_ My mother sent me an owl the second she found out, are you ok? I wanted to come to Hogwarts to see you but I have the match and I know you would yell at me…_

_But if you want me to come, I'll be there in a second. I also heard about the letter from your father, I can't believe now he wants you to come live with them. Well I guess it makes sense but I am really worried. _

_I don't know what to say to make things better, I wish I could just hold you…_

_Love, _

_ Your Oliver._

Katie read the letter five times before putting it on her bedside table.

"Kates." It was Ang. "Sean's really worried about you. I know it's been a few days sense you even talked to anyone, and I don't want to be a bother, but we're all worried."

"Thanks Ang." She smiled standing up.

"Ok." Ang put an arm around her friend as they walked down to the common room.

"Katie." Sean nearly screamed, causing everyone in the common room to look up at her.

"Hey Sean." Katie managed to smile.

"Are you ok?"

"I'll be alright." She answered. "Have you asked Emily yet?"

"Yes." He smiled. "It was nice to see her so happy!"

"Good." Katie smiled. "I'm actually not going to the Ball. I'm going to go visit my family."

"In America?" Sean's eyes went wide.

"I have too."

"Oh."

"Don't worry you'll have a good time." Katie smiled and punched her friend's arm lightly.

"Yea! Yea." He laughed and slung her over his shoulder and carried her to a couch setting her down. A few moment's letter all of her friends had showed up and they sat around laughing.

The days you leading up to end of term were really rather normal. It seemed that everyone Katie knew spent the time trying to get her to laugh. Which was rather easy being that she had always been the type to laugh easily.

Fred and George spent time coaching a few of the first years on what made Katie laugh, which some of the things were just to odd that you would have to be either daft or a Slytherin not to laugh.

Finally it came time for her to go. Everyone she knew was staying, she was one of maybe 10, 4 year and up who was on the train. It made for a rather boring train ride, but she had time to think. She would stay with the Woods for 2 nights, than go to her parent's house in the states for as long as she felt she needed too. Katie really did not want to go, at least not alone, but she said she would, so she had too.

"Um… Katie Bell?" A first year Gryffindor asked as she stepped in Katie's compartment. "I was wondering if I could sit in here."

"Of course, you alright?" Katie looked at the girl rather worried.

"I… I just thought I'd be safer in here." The girl barely got out, she was clearly fighting tears.

"Safe from what?"

"Matthew Flint." The girl nearly broke into tears by his name.

"A Flint aye?" Katie sighed.

The girl nodded.

"Come here." Katie took the girls hand. "Show me where this Flint is."

"But—"

"Don't worry." Katie smiled at the girl. "Afterwards I'll teach you a few good tricks on how to deal with a Flint in the hallways."

"Ok." The girl looked a bit better and walked Katie to where a group of first year Slytherin boys were sitting. "He's—"

"The one that looks like his brother." Katie finished. "Yes I knew, well know Marcus."

"And that's Sam Higgs—"

"And all the old team's little brothers. Well most of them." Katie sighed blinking at them. It was like watching history repeat itself.

"Sorry?" The girl asked.

"No worries." She smiled and pushed open the compartment. "Let's see we've got a Flint, and a Higgs."

"Yea, so who the bloody hell are you." The young Flint sneered at her.

"I'm this girls older sister." She nodded in direction to the girl who squeezed her hand. "And I hear you've been as bad as your brother. Not a road I would advice following. Last I looked every disliked the lot of your brothers."

"What would you know, you're just a Gryffindor."

"A Gryffindor Chaser." Katie corrected.

To her surprise Higgs and Flint eyes widened.

"We, we wont mess with her." Flint looked rather worried.

"Good our I'll let the Weasley twins know who to test new things on." At that all the boys looked extremely worried. "Oh and Higgs tell your brother you nearly sent me into a rage."

Katie smiled at the girl next to her and walked her back to her compartment.

"What's your name anyways?" Katie asked as they sat back down.

"Michelle Page." She smiled. "So how do I deal with them?"

Katie spent the rest of the trip teaching Michelle Page how to trip a Slytherin, and how annoy them the best. As they pulled up to King's Cross Katie helped the girl out, and find her parents.

"I'm Katie Bell." She said to the girls mother.

"Its nice to meet you Katie." She smiled. "And thank you for watching Michelle here."

"She ran into a few bullies, whose older brother's used to try and bully me, I gave her a few tips."

"The Flints." Mrs. Page sighed. "Their father was awful to me at school, from what I hear Marcus is the worst of them."

"I think Marcus has a shot at coming around." Katie said which even shocked her. "Well it was great to meet you. And Michelle I'll see you in a few weeks." She hugged the girl and turned around nearly walking straight into Marcus and Matthew Flint.

"I might be able to come around?" Marcus gave a rather smug smirk, but he's eyes showed a bit of surprise.

"Giving you the benefit of the doubt. I believe in the good of people." She gave a sweet smile and pushed past him.

"Katie." Marcus called. She turned and looked at him for a moment. He opened his mouth to say something but shut it and gave her a true smile.

"Just do me a favor, get your brother to lay of Michelle Page." Katie smiled. "And have a good holiday."

"You too." He sighed and Katie could hear him asking who Michelle Page was to his brother. Katie finally found Mr. and Mrs. Wood.

"Katie dear are you ok? I've been so worried." Mrs. Wood hugged her tightly, and than Mr. Wood hugged her almost tighter.

"I'm ok I just need a good night's sleep. Can we go home?" She asked which caused both of the Woods to beam.

Mrs. Wood cooked an amazing dinner, and told Katie that Oliver would be home tomorrow. They also had a long talk about where she wanted to live. Her answer caused both the Woods to smile even though they kept asking if that is really what she wanted.

The next day when Oliver came home Katie could not have been happier to see him. She jumped into his arms the second he walked into her room and would not let go of him for at least 20 minutes. Not that he was complaining or anything. He was worried about her, and missed her something awful.

"I know you have to go to see your parents tomorrow, but will you be back for Christmas?" Oliver asked hopeful.

"Honestly Ollie I don't know what's going to happen. I would rather spend Christmas here, this is my home, not some place where my parents happen too live. They were kind enough to give me money, but that's all they have ever really done." Katie shrugged and curled up into Oliver's arms and fell asleep.

Before she knew she was standing in front of the Woods fire place with a bag and Oliver wrapped around her. He did not want to let her go.

"Oliver I have to go." She sighed leaning back into him a bit.

"You sure seem to want to leave." He gave a weak smile.

"The sooner I leave the sooner I can come home." She sighed turning in his arms letting her head rest on his chest.

"Ok." He muttered. He kissed the top of her head and let her go.

"I'll see you soon." Katie smiled and kissed his check. She sighed and stepped into the fire. "Bell American Residence."

In a flash of green light she stepped out of the fireplace to see a large living room and a house elf waiting for her.

"Miss Bell?" The house elf asked.

"Yea." She rolled her eyes.

"Is I in trouble?" The elf asked.

"Oh no, I was just wondering why my parents were not here to meet me." Katie smiled at the rather nervous elf.

"They is out with the Flints." The elf answered.

"The who?" Katie blinked.

"The Flints." The elf repeated.

"Ok." Katie sighed.

"If you will follow me to your room Miss." The elf turned taking Katie's bag and leading her out the left door and down a hallway to the room at the end of the hall.

All the doors were closed except for one that seemed to lead to the kitchen and of course where the stairs were.

"This your room." The elf opened to door waiting for Katie to walk in. "I hope you like it Miss. I decorated it with things that seemed to repeat in the photo albums you give Master."

The room was all red and gold, with the Gryffindor crest everywhere. Not to mention all the brooms, and quaffles.

"It's amazing." She looked to the elf with a soft smile. "What's your name?"

"Pacifico." The elf answered a bit nervous.

"It's amazing." She smiled.

"Thank you Miss."

"Please call me Katie."

"Yes Mi—I mean Katie." Pacifico smiled. "Do you need help unpacking?"

"Honestly I don't think I have enough to unpack." She sighed.

"Well if you have dress robes, Master wanted you to look nice for dinner tonight." The elf looked nervous. "They are having a welcome dinner for you with, with friends."

"Friends?"

"Yes." The elf looked scared.

"Are you alright?"

"I can't.." The elf started to mutter over and over again.

"The friends are mean?" Katie sighed. "Please speak freely around me Pac, can I call you Pac?"

The elf seemed excited at the idea of a nick name and jumped up and down. "Of course Katie."

"Good."

"I am your elf by the way." The elf smiled. "I was told that you are to be my main master from now on."

"I take it they don't like you much?" Katie asked.

"I'm always punished." The elf looked nervous.

"Well let them think what they wish." Katie smiled. "The room is amazing. And perhaps when I leave I can take you with me."

"Thank you Katie." The elf bowed. "I need to get back to work."

"Have fun." Katie smiled.

"Oh and if you could be ready in an hour your escort will be waiting outside your room at 6 sharp."

"Escort?"

"Yes it is a formal party, you mother picked out an escort for you."

"Great." Katie sighed. "Thank you Pac."

The elf left leaving Katie to unpack her things and get ready for this party. She sighed putting on the robes Marcus got her, she let her hair down with lose curls and a even put some make up on. She never knew how uptight her family was, come to think of it she never knew what house her parents were in. She knew Gavin had been a Ravenclaw, but she never knew what her parents were.

A few minutes before 6 she sighed and looked at herself in the mirror, she was actually shocked at how good the robes looked on her. She could not help but laugh and look around her room. It was amazing how much time Pac put into it. Then a thought came to her, who exactly was her date?

Knock, knock. She sighed looking at her door.

"Guess I get to find out." She muttered as she got up, completely forgetting to put shoes on. As she opened the door she found she was not to surprised, "Flint."

Marcus was a few steps away form the door holding a white rose. His mouth dropped open at him and than he gave her a true smile.

Katie laughed and walked out of her room. "Flint you might want to try saying something."

"You look good Bell." He managed to say and held out the rose.

"Thanks." She took it and looked him up and down, he was wearing a navy blue dress robes. "You actually don't dress up to bad yourself."

She laughed at the shocked looked on his face and took his forearm.

"Katie you don't have shoes." He stated.

"Oh well." She answered with a shrug. "Who ever said shoe's we're important?"

Marcus laughed and looked down at her.

"What?" She looked up determined to have a good time.

"I've never seen you like this." He answered.

"I've never been in a situation like this. And the last time I saw my parents I was 9." She sighed. "I know nothing about them, and they very little of me."

He nodded and led her to the ballroom with ease.

"Been here before?" Katie asked looking around at all of the paintings and such. Marcus chuckled and nodded yes. "Oh." She paused just before they reached stairs that would take her down. "Marcus I can't do this."

"Yes you can." He said oddly soft.

"Right." She took a breath. "Ok Mr. Flint."

Katie plastered a bright smile on her face and gripped onto Marcus's arm. He gave a sideways glance and could not help but smile.

"Presenting Mr. Marcus Flint and Ms. Katie Bell." A voice said as they walked down the stairs.

The room stopped and looked up at them. Katie managed to keep a smile on her face as she looked around the room.

A couple walked up to the center. It was clearly Katie's parents, she had her father's eyes, and her mother's hair, but the rest of her looked nothing like them.

As Marcus and Katie reached the last step and her parents approached, Katie never once in her life thought that she would be glad to have Marcus Flint next to her.

"Katie dear you look amazing." Her mother walked up and kissed her check.

"Amazing." Her father nodded.

"It's nice to see you both." Katie lied.

"Mrs. Bell, you would think you were Katie's sister not mother." Marcus said which caused Mrs. Bell to smile.

"Thank you Marcus." She said looking at him. "And thank you for agreeing to escort Katie here."

"My pleasure." He nodded. Katie wanted to laugh but knew it was not the place too.

"Katie how is school?" He father asked her.

"It's been good." She answered. "A bit sad that we don't have Quidditch this year, but I'm supporting Potter and Diggory." She answered.

"Potter? Harry Potter?" He mother asked.

"Yea. Harry." She smiled. "He's a good kid."

"Oh." She said. "What house are you in again Katie?"

Before she could answer Marcus cut in. "Mr. Bell if you would excuse us, Katie promised me the first dance." Mr. Bell nodded and Marcus led Katie to the dance floor. As they started to dance Katie was shocked at what a good dancer he was.

"Marcus—"

"Your parents don't know your in Gryffindor and keep it that way."

"How can they not know?" Katie looked up into his eyes, she felt like she wanted to cry, but forced a smile instead.

"Your house elf is smarter than I would like to admit." He growled at her.

"Pardon?" She looked at him. "You saw my room." She paused. "But then again they never really cared about me."

Marcus didn't know what to say to her, so he figured that he should just try and keep her away from her parents for the night.

"I take it they were both Slytherin?" Katie asked Marcus as dinner was called.

"Yes." He nodded at her and took her hand.

"Figures." She laughed noticing all the other witch's looking at Marcus and glaring at her. "Well your popular."

Marcus could not help but laugh as he pulled out her chair for her. To her disgust she had to sit next to her father. Again she could not believe that she was happy that Marcus was with her.

"Katie dear, have you thought about moving in here?" He asked her.

"Nope." Katie answered rather honestly. "I have the chance to train with some of the best Quidditch players in the world." She took a bite of salad and looked her father in the eyes.

"You have your grandfather written all over your face." Her father said with a smirk. "He was the first Bell to end up in Gryffindor."

"That makes me the second." Katie said and rolled her eyes. "Sad that my own parents still believe in old house rival bullocks and disapprove of their own daughter. I happen to be a damn good chaser, and have the chance to train with Troy, from the Ireland team." She lowered her voice. "I'll stay the night and leave in the morning."

Her father to her surprise smiled at his daughter. "Stay two nights for your mother, and we have some talking to do tomorrow. And tomorrow night the Flint's are expecting us at their home near here."

"Ok." She sighed and looked at Marcus. "You better be my escort or I might just scream."

Marcus who had been about to take a bite of chicken looked at her sideways and smirked. "I don't know Bell two nights in a row people are going to talk."

"Don't even try Flint." She gave him a bit of a glare, but her eyes were light.

He shrugged and engaged her father in conversation. It gave Katie the time to look around the room, she was shocked at how nice the house looked, and how out of place she was. She was a Gryffindor at heart, and in her soul, yet she came form a long line of Slytherin's, and yet neither of the Bell kids had gone to Slytherin.

Gavin had once told her that the hat thought about putting him in Slytherin, but Ravenclaw won out. Katie on the other hand barely had the hat on her head and Gryffindor bombed out.

"Thinking about how the hat barely touched you?" Marcus asked looking at Katie.

"That transparent?" She asked with a bit of a smile.

"At the moment yes." He answered honestly.

"We all have our times." She answered as the dinner finally ended for more dancing. She was happy that most of the other young men thought she was Flint's girl, it meant she could avoid the rest of the world.

Finally the last song ended and she would be able to go to her room, the sooner these two days ended the sooner she would be able to go home.

Marcus walked her back to her room, but on the way he showed her where a few things, like the kitchen was.

"Thanks Flint." She smiled and hugged him. She was shocked that she actually liked being held by him.

"Anything to see a Gryffindor weak." He said out of habit.

Katie let go and glared at him. "And old habits die slowly." She smiled. "We aren't on fighting teams Flint, and Oliver Wood may be my best friend, and—"

"Boyfriend?"

"No, the guy I could kind of be dating." She sighed. "But you can be quite charming for a brute."

He sighed and smiled at her.

"Glad to see that you do actually have a heart Flint." She smiled, turned and walked into her room and shut the door.

"Pac?" She called and the house elf appeared.

"Mi—Katie?" The elf asked.

"I think I've lost my mind." And with that she bonded with the house elf over her thoughts on Oliver, Sean, George, and to her surprise Marcus Flint.

"Pac are my parents, were they, Death Eaters?" She asked her eyes going wide.

"Nope. They never did." The elf answered. "But that does not mean they did not agree about pure bloods and all."

"Figured as much." She sighed and slumped into her bed and fell asleep nearly at once.


	12. Chapter 12

_Borrowing the world that JKR created_

Chapter 12.

Waking up in her room at her parent's house felt as though she was lost. She sighed as she walked out of her room looking for the kitchen. She was in a pair of Gryffindor pj's that her brother got her, and a white tank-top. She felt out of place in this house. She didn't see a single picture of herself. Gavin was in a few.

"Katie dear." It was her mother.

"Good morning." Katie smiled.

"What are you wearing?" Her mother looked disgusted.

"Sorry I wanted to get some toast before I changed for the day." Katie answered.

"Gryffindor?" Her mother spat.

"Yes." Katie answered. "Happen to be a chaser for them as well. I'm not to bad either."

"Katie here is only going to stay tonight and head back to England. I think it is best to keep our promise that she would be at the Flint's and clearly she belongs in England." Her father cut in. "Katie why don't you go get dressed and than explore the ground."

"Sure." Katie sighed and turned to walk to her room, she paused just as she got out of site.

"What happened to that girl?" Her mother demanded.

"We didn't raise her, and if I remember why, it was because you didn't think she was going to be pretty enough." Her father answered.

"Yes. Well clearly she is a good looking girl, Marcus has taken fancy to her."

"Marcus has always fancied her."

"Well yes, but why Gryffindor? I could handle a Ravenclaw, but a head strong Gryffindor daughter?"

"She is brave." Her father answered. "It took a lot for her to even come her, and now we are driving her right back out of our lives."

"We don't need her."

"She's our daughter."

"Cut her off."

"No. I will support my children." Her father sounded angry.

"Fine, but don't expect me to care." Katie started to wonder if this women really could be her mother. How could she be so cruel? So heartless?

As she turned to walk to her room she heard a doorbell.

"I'll get it." She called out of habit and winded her way to the front door where Pac had opened it.

"Katie?" The older gentleman asked.

"Yes." She answered.

"It's so good to see you again. The last time I saw you, you were 3." The man's smile looked familiar, like her own.

"Grandfather?" She asked with a puzzled look.

"Glad to see you remember!" He smiled. "Yes I'm your grandfather."

Katie smiled and walked up and hugged him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I heard they talked you into coming for the holiday and thought I take the chance to barge in."

"I'm leaving tomorrow, I don't belong here." She answered.

"Well go get dressed and we'll grab lunch." He told her.

"Ok." Katie ran to her room and changed. When she came back out her father was talking to her grandfather, and her mother was glaring at them.

"Ah there she is." He smiled. "Lets go."

Katie followed her grandfather out of the house and they walked for an hour before coming to a small café that was set in a tree.

"Amazing little place." He grandfather told her.

As they walked in it was amazing, it had stream, and everything seemed peaceful. Katie and her Grandfather sat and Katie told him everything about her life, what happened with Gavin and so on. She talked herself until she had nothing to say.

The whole time her grandfather smiled at her and at the end he nodded.

"Well Katie it seems that you're a strong young girl." He smiled. "Your nothing like your mother, but you have the same never dieing spirit your father has. Now your brother, was not your father's kid. He was someone else's, although I'm not sure whom. Your mother hated you from the time you were 3, you thought it was more important to be nice to the house elves then treat them like rubbish."

"Figures." Katie laughed and smiled. "Well I was taken in by the Wood's, who are some of the nicest people in the world."

The rest of lunch past well. Her Grandfather promised not to lose touch with her again, and pointed her in the right direction to get back to her house. She found the American Accent rather strange, really this one, and she had learned that they were somewhere in New England.

"Katie." She heard a voice call behind her as she turned she saw Marcus running after her.

"Hello." She smiled as he caught up to her.

"Can I walk you home?" He asked much to formal.

"Flint you're to formal." She laughed. "Up for a game?" She had a bit of a glint in her eye. "I saw a place to rent brooms not to far from here."

"Miss playing enough to take a game up with me?" He asked her with a bit of a smirk.

"Do I know anyone else around here that can play?" She asked and took off at a run.

Katie reached the store a few steps before Marcus. She was not breathing hard at all, he however was just a bit.

"Out of shape Flint?" She asked tossing a cleansweep at him and grabbing one for herself.

"Mr. Flint." The store keeper smiled. "Why not take something better?

"Cleansweeps allow us to work on different skills than a firebolt." Katie answered.

"Ah I see you found yourself a Quidditch girl Flint."

"I'm not his girl." She smiled. "How much will it be."

"Don't worry about it." His accent was very odd indeed, she thought it might be from the Southern part of the states. "And here's a quaffle." He tossed at Katie and she caught it.

"Cheers!" Katie smiled and looked to a rather annoyed looking Marcus. "Come on you big troll." With that Katie jogged out to a field.

"Damn it Bell." He muttered after an hour and half of Katie beating Marcus.

"You know when your not trying to shove my off my broom you're a hell of a lot easier to beat." She smiled as she sat in the air waiting for him.

He glared at her. Katie had spent the whole time they were out there to get him to just be the Marcus she knew.

Finally he flew straight at her, she avoided him, the next few hours were much better, very ruff, but it was what Katie needed to get better. She still beat Marcus, but she also had become a better flier, and rougher herself.

"Katie it's 5:30, we should get ready for the night." He said a bit out of breath.

"Damn." She rolled her eyes. "I don't know how you put up with this kind of life Flint."

He smirked. "Years of practice."

Katie rolled her eyes. "Well sense you can just pop where ever you want can you take the brooms back?" She asked.

"How are you going to get back?" He asked as they landed.

"Run. How else?" She laughed as though he had asked a dumb question. She threw the broom at him, along with the quaffle and took off at a rather fast pace.

"McGonagall would be an idiot not to make that girl captain." He muttered as he turned.

Exactly an hour later Marcus was waiting for Katie outside her home, they were to walk to Marcus's house. It was a Flint tradition for the younger couples to walk.

"My Marcus you still dress up not to shabby." She said as she skipped down the stairs.

"And you actually put shoes on." He said looking at her flats.

"Imagine that." She shrugged. She was in sea green robes, and her hair was half pulled back. She had make up on once again, and looked rather nice.

Marcus was watching her as they walked to his parent's manor. He knew he had no chance with her, even though their parents were pushing for them to marry. An arranged marriage had been the Bell and Flint's original plan, but now that Katie was in Gryffindor, the plans were starting to fade.

As they walked into the formal dinning room and took their seats Katie figured she could try and be charming, she talked Quidditch with an elder wizard to her left.

"Well I've been working on a few different moves, that involve the beaters getting involved a bit more…"

"Katie." Marcus tapped her shoulder.

"Yea?" She asked looking over to him.

"It's time to dance." He nodded toward the ballroom doors.

"Oh." She smiled. "Sorry we were talking—"

"Quidditch." He laughed. "Now if you don't mind I don't want to have to dance with the American witch's."

"Oh, but they seem so interested in you." She raised an eyebrow at him. "Now why would you want to dance with me when you could have any of them in your bed?"

Marcus glared at her and dragged her to the dance floor.

"I'm not that bad of a person you know." He looked very upset. "Just because we were on rival teams, rival houses, your boyfriend and I hate each other, the Weasley twins would kill me if they could. None of you actually know me."

"All we knew was how you treated us Marcus." She said rather seriously. "I always thought you were a good chaser, and someone to learn from."

"Yea but you hated me."

"Did you give me any other choice?" She spat at him. "If you had really cared what I thought of you, you could have tried to say something nice now and again."

"Funny Bell."

"It was all about how people thought of you. You like people hating you, fearing you. It's your own fault that people hated you." She pushed away from him. "Don't even try to tell me other wise."

He looked into her eyes for a moment, a mixture of hate and hurt.

"Marcus you've been shockingly nice sense you've left school. You've been kind, helpful, and actually fun to be around." She looked to where her parents were. "You've made these past two days more than just surviving. Where was this guy in school? Hiding? To afraid to show something hinting to kindness? You have a heart Mr. Flint, even though I would never expected it, you've got it." She looked back into his eyes.

Marcus clearly had no idea what to say to her. He blinked a few times before pulling her into a tight hug. Katie thought she was dreaming when she could have sworn he had a few tears in his eyes as they loosened the hug and finished the last dance.

"I'm to walk you home." He muttered.

"Ok." Katie nodded and took his hand. "Thanks."

"I have too." He said trying to take his hand back.

"Nope." She smiled. "Thanks for playing Quidditch today. And if I'm not mistaken if I'm not holding you hand any of the gentleman over there could cut in and walk me home."

"Your quite right."

"If you don't want to walk me home its ok." She said letting go of his hand.

Marcus quickly held it again. "I want too." He muttered. He hated the way this damn Gryffindor made him feel. He wished she was staying for the rest of the holiday, but he knew she would be gone and would be dating Wood in a matter of days.

Katie glanced up at Marcus a few times as they walked home. He looked rather lost in thought, and Katie found herself worried about him. She was excited to go home tomorrow, but she actually had enjoyed spending time with Marcus Flint.

As they reached her front door they paused. Katie wrapped her arms around his neck in a bit of a tight hug. "You've a good heart, please don't lose it again." She whispered.

Marcus gave a weak smile and watched her walk up the stairs.

"Katie wait." He said.

She turned and walked back down the stairs, a strand of her golden hair fell in her eyes.

"Hm?" She asked as she moved the strand back a bit.

"I'll miss having you around Bell." That was not what he wanted to say, but its what came out.

"Send an owl Flint I might write back." She answered. "But that's not what you wanted to say."

He glared at her. "I've really enjoyed you around." _And I'd love to steal one kiss from you. _ He thought as he watched her smile and take a few steps closer to him again.

"I'm glade I saw your heart." She smiled bending down and giving him a soft kiss on the check. "I'm sure we'll meet again."

"Good night Katie." He smiled and turned.

Katie walked straight to her room and wanted to floo home at once, but she was stuck here for the night.

"Katie it was nice to see you, your mother sends her best, and I'll make sure that Pac is sent to Hogwarts." Her father gave her a hug.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"Katie I'm proud of you, just don't let your mother know." He said.

Katie smiled and walked into the fire. "The Woods."

"KATIE!" It was Oliver sitting in the living room. He jumped up and hugged her. "I've been so worried. Are you ok?"

"Yes." She smiled looking around. "And I'm better now that I'm home."


	13. Chapter 13

_Just borrowing the world that JKR created!_

Chapter 13

The rest of the holiday went rather fast. Katie trained with Troy, and it was very trying, but she had become better, and could even do a few things that Troy could not.

"Well Katie until summer." He slapped the girl on the back as she turned to walk home.

"See yea Troy." She laughed and swung her broom over her shoulder and jogged home.

It was the day before she was to go back to Hogwarts. She knew she would feel a bit left out with everyone talking about the Yull Ball, but she also felt like she had a complete holiday. Oliver and her had stayed on a "break", although they did happen to snog a bit more than they should have. And before she knew it, she was getting ready to leave for school again.

"Katie dear it was great to have you here." Mrs. Wood hugged her.

"It was good to be home." Katie said.

"Well we best be off." Mr. Wood sighed.

"Where is Oliver?" Katie looked around almost frantic.

"He's waiting outside for you. He is going to take you to Platform 9 ¾."

Katie smiled. She hugged the Woods one more time and bounded out the door and jumped into Oliver's arms.

"Katie we don't have to say good bye yet." He laughed hugging her.

"Well maybe I just wanted a hug Ollie." She laughed as they headed out.

A few moments later they were standing on platform 9 ¾ and hugging tightly. Katie did not want to let go, and neither did Oliver.

"I wish we did not have to be on a break." Oliver sighed. "I can't wait for you to graduate."

"Me too." Katie sighed as she saw Michelle Page, the little girl who she helped on the train come up to her. "Oliver I want you to meet Michelle."

Oliver turned and smiled at the girl. "Hello Michelle."

"Hi." She said rather shy.

"Flint and Higgs have little brothers, and they are rather mean to Michelle here." Katie whispered to Oliver.

"Ah." He smiled and kissed her. "Still love you Kates."

"I love you Ollie." She smiled and hugged him. She turned and looked and Michelle who was in a fit of giggles. Katie saw some first year girls walking towards them.

"Michelle are you ready?" One girl asked.

"Yes. See you Katie." She turned and all of her friends giggled.

"Ok Kates the train is going to leave without you." Oliver said hugging her.

"I know." She sighed resting her head on his chest.

He laughed and she finally let go. She watched him leave as she turned and ran straight into Marcus.

"Marcus." She smiled and looked down at his brother. "And Matthew."

"Matt go find your friends." Marcus snapped at his brother. "And leave that Page kid alone."

Matthew glared at his brother and walked away. Katie could not help but laugh a bit.

"So…" Marcus said as he walked with Katie to the door into the train.

Katie laughed and gave him a small hug. "I'll see you."

Marcus sighed and hugged her a bit tighter.

Katie smiled and placed a hand on his check. "I could get used to this Flint. But only on the ground." She winked and walked into an empty compartment.

Marcus watched her go and left the platform nearly at once.

The train ride back was rather boring, and Katie fell asleep for most of it.

When she finally walked into the Gryffindor tower she was attacked with hugs, and stories of the Yull Ball. Part of her wish she had stayed, but the rest of her was just happy that she finally knew she did not belong with her parents.

"Where's Sean?" Katie asked looking around.

"Out with Emily." Ang rolled her eyes.

"Oh." Katie smiled.

"Emily moved out of our room by the way, but figured it would be best now that she and Sean are a serious couple." She rolled her eyes.

"Does she enjoy trying to steal away all my friends?" Katie asked slumping down into the couch.

George looked really guilty and moved to sit next to her and wrapped an arm around her.

Ang looked rather guilty as well.

"Really it's fine." Katie said looking at her friend's faces. "She at least can't get Oliver." With that she got up. "I'm going to bed."

As Katie walked up to her room she slumped onto her bed. How was it that she felt so out of place? Nothing seemed right and as far as she knew she was just, well nothing. She screamed into her pillow and forced herself to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

_Just borrowing the world of JKR_

Chapter 14.

The time seemed to start to fly by. Katie had no idea what she was really doing, well other than schoolwork and getting out to fly when she could.

"Hello Kates." Sean said sitting down next to her in the common room. Katie had been reading a muggle book from some bloke called Wilde. The book actually was very interesting, The Picture of Dorian Grey.

"Hi." She gave him a puzzled look. It was the 21st of February and Sean had said maybe three words to her sense the start of term.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Yea I'm alright. You?" She still had no idea what to say to him.

"Yea." He looked away from her and over to wear Emily was sitting and back over to Katie. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Emily."

"I pushed you into asking her Sean." She said shutting her book.

"You've already lost enough." He started to play with his thumbs. "And than I got up and vanished on you."

"Had I come to you, or really needed you, you would have been there." She gave him a warm smile.

"Yea."

"Really Sean I'm alright. It's alright." She patted his shoulder and got up.

"Katie wait." He said looking up at her with pleading eyes.

"What Sean?" She asked.

"I miss you." He muttered.

"Sean." She sighed sitting back down. Just then Emily came into the common room, and upon spotting Sean she ran up and sat on his lap going off about something. "I'll see you."

Sean watched Katie go, but all the same he turned his attention on to Emily and pretended to care.

"Kates." George called just as she was about to walk upstairs.

"Hm?" She stopped looking at George. He looked good, she thought as she saw a grin spread across his face.

"Come here." The grin never leaving his face.

"Ok." She smiled and walked over to him. The second she was in an arms length he pulled her closer and wrapped her into a big hug. "George?"

"You needed a hug Kates." He whispered into her ear.

"Cheers." She smiled hugging him tightly. She felt all the emotions that she had been hiding sneaking up into her eyes, she wanted to cry, but she knew better.

George knew Katie well enough to know that she holding all of her feelings in, it made him worry a bit more than he wanted to admit. "Come on." He said picking her up and sitting on the couch.

"George I should—"

"Relax." He smiled pulling her close. "Katie you're falling apart—"

"I know." She whispered letting her headrest against his chest falling asleep in his arms.

When she woke up she could herself in George's arms still, and she had no desire to move. He felt warm and safe. Wait a second, she felt warm and safe. Oh no, she felt her heart give a little jump. "I'm falling for George Weasley again." She muttered blinking a few times. He mind started to race.

_I can't be falling for George again. It's just that I am really emotional right now and Oliver and Mar—Wait I was about to think Marcus Flint. Oi. I really I am losing my mind. I can't believe I am having this conversation in my head. Oh well it's not like anyone can her me. Or can they? That would be rather odd. Hmm I could really use with a good snog. Katie Bell. I can't believe myself. What the bloody hell has gotten into me? Ok honest thought, well question thought: Do I like George? Of course I do, he has been one of best mates for years. Ok stop trying to avoid the question. _

"Katie?" George said hugging her tightly.

"Hm?" She said shaking off the little rant in her head.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing."

George grinned knowing that she had been, it was clear to her good friends when she was having a conversation with herself because she would roll her eyes, shake her head, and make odd expressions at nothing.

"What?" Katie asked looking at George's grin.

"It's morning we should get something to eat. I wonder what the next task is." He said picking Katie up and putting her on her feet.

"MORNING?" Katie's eyes went wide. "You mean we slept here all night?"

"Yea." He smiled wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "Go shower, change and we'll go to breakfast."

"Ok." Katie sighed and bounded up the stairs, showering, changing, and bounding back down with her books and wet hair.

"You could use a drying charm Kates."

"Wet hair is kind of fun." She said with a shrug.

"Right." George gave her an odd look.

"Oi." Katie rolled her eyes and grabbed George's hand. "Come on."

George could not help but grin at his hand being scooped up by hers.

Before she knew what was going on she was sitting between Fred and George as the second task started. She and George had spent most of there time together. It seemed natural; after all they were good friends. Sean was MIA, but that was nothing new.

"I'm glad it's not me." Katie muttered looking over at Fred.

"Come off it Katie you would have fun." He grinned at her.

Katie laughed and looked over to George who was clearly lost in thought. She thought about asking him what he was thinking about but figured that it was pointless.

"Katie, they started." Ang told her out of not where as if Katie had not noticed.

"Yea." She tilted her head.

Finally after some time the champions managed to get their hostages, well other than Fleur who got stuck on something. Harry came up with Ron and some little girl.

"Happy your brothers alright." Katie nudged George.

He said nothing but gave her a bit of a glare. He than wrapped his arm around her. "Seems Krum has something for our dear Miss Granger."

"Seems that way." Katie smiled as she saw them talking. Finally after some time they announced that Harry and Cedric were tied.


	15. Chapter 15

_Just borrowing the world of JKR_

Chapter 15

"KATIE!" Ali shouted as she ran up to Katie who was sitting on her bed.

"What?" She looked at Ali a bit shocked.

"Emily and Sean broke up, and she hexed him, he's in the hospital wing not doing to well."

"What?" Katie jumped up dropping her things and sprinting out of the tower all the way to the hospital wing, well she got close to it when she tripped and went sliding across the floor slamming into the wall.

"You little prat." She heard a voice spit out.

"Emily?" Katie stumbled up.

"You have some nerve Katie Bell."

"Me?" Katie looked at her rather puzzled. Emily had her wand pointed at her, and Katie noticed her wand had slid out of her pocket and was out of reach.

"You're a slut."

"Pardon?"

"You heard me. George, Oliver, Marcus, Cedric, Roger, Sean, Adam, Krum, and I am sure you have a lot more than that." She spat.

"Well I am happy to see you can list all the former Quidditch captains." Katie said. "As for being a slut I'm not the one who goes after the same guys that mean something to someone. I don't steal people." This was childish and pointless.

"I have never in my life thought I would see two Gryffindor's acting in this manor." Professor McGonagall looked at the two girls.

"Sorry Professor I was running to see if Sean was alright when I tripped." Katie sighed.

"Katie you're bleeding rather badly." McGonagall looked at Emily with a stern looked. "We talked about this. I have no choice but to expel you for attacking not one but two of your fellow students on the same day."

Emily didn't even look mad, she looked happy, and Katie just looked blankly at them both.

"Miss Bell I believe you should be on your way to the hospital wing." McGonagall said looking at a shocked Katie.

Katie had a hard time bending down to pick up her wand and limped to the hospital wing. When she reached the hospital wing she saw most of her friends sitting around Sean.

"Katie." Fred jumped up letting go Ang's hand and coming to help me limp over to a bed. "What happened?"

"Emily, expelled, floor, wall, bang." She muttered as she lost all ability to hold herself up.

"Dear child what happened to her?" Madam Pomfry asked.

"I'm not sure." Fred said looking down, worried.

After a few charms, and an hour Katie sat up at once giving a start to all of her friends. George was the closest to her, his head was on the side of her bed and he had his head resting next to her hand. She could not help but smile.

Fred had Ang's head on his lap, Ali was curled up in Adam's lap, and Sean was sitting in the bed across from her, he was awake looking at her with worried eyes.

"Katie—"

"Shh." She cut him off and smiled.

Katie and Sean kept eye's locked until they both fell back to sleep, but before Katie fell asleep she reached for George's hand. It was shocking how much effort it took for her to do that.

A few days after she had slid against the wall it was determined that she was not actually just tripped but hit with a spell that nearly tore apart her legs, luckily she was completely healthy now, but Professor McGonagall felt awful for not noticing how hurt Katie actually was. She had apologized to Katie a few times.

"I didn't notice either." Katie said with a smile.

"Well you should have been torn up a lot more. And I am proud that you were able to fight such a strong hex."

"Thank you Professor."

"Very well Miss Bell, be on your way."

This conversation happened on the day before the Hogsmeade trip. Katie really was excited about it. Oliver was supposed to come visit her, and she was torn between needing him and being content with just having her friends at school.


	16. Chapter 16

_Just borrowing the world of JKR_

Chapter 16.

"KATIE." Oliver screamed from where he was waiting outside of the Three Broomsticks.

Katie dropped George's hand and run to Oliver jumping in his arms.

George was a bit annoyed but knew that Oliver was Katie's best mate and that was never going to change.

Katie buried her head into Oliver's shoulder and nearly started crying. She did not want to let go of her best friend, even though she knew he only had a few minutes. He had practice in an hour, and knowing Oliver he needed to be there a least 30 minutes before, which meant he only had 10 more minutes.

Oliver was overly worried about her and was happy to have her in his arms, but he noticed the way that George was looking at him. He looked away and walked to a bench taking a seat. Katie never let go she stayed wrapped around him.

"Katie—"

"I know you have to go." She sighed not letting go yet. She felt she was going to fall apart if she let go.

"I can be la—"

"No. You can't." Katie sighed deciding to let go. It took a lot of work to let go of Oliver.

When she pulled back Oliver got an empty feeling and he pulled her back into the hug. After a few moments he let go of her.

"I'll see you in a few months." He grumbled kissing her forehead and walking away from her.

"Bye." Katie sighed watching him leave. Just then George sat down next to her. "He's my best mate George."

"I know." He sighed swinging an arm around her shoulder. "And you need him."

"Right." She said leaning into him a bit. "But you've been amazing." She shock her head. "That came out the wrong way."

George laughed and squeezed her rather tightly and kissed her forehead. "Katie you're alright."

"Thanks." She said looking around Hogsmeade. "I think I should head back to the castle and do some work."

"Katie wait." George said not letting her stand up. "Come to Zonkers with me and I'll walk you back." He said with a rather odd grin.

"Ok." She said with a nod.

When they walked into Zonkers George nearly looked like he was going to pee himself. Katie stepped back and watched George run around the store like a little boy.

"Back with a Weasley?" Someone growled behind her.

"Marcus." She turned with an oddly bright smile on her face.

He was extremely shocked at how un-scared of him she was now. He was not sure he liked that, but it was nice as well. One half of him wanted to snarl at her and punch her, the other wanted to wrap her into a tight hug and never let go. He was fighting the temptation of each looking blankly at her.

"Marcus?" She asked looking at him a bit worried. She had to many other things on her mind to really worry about how her talking to Marcus Flint would be considered odd to everyone she knew.

"It's good to see you." He said to her with a grunt.

"Are you alright?" She asked looking rather worried about.

"Are you worried?" He asked with a smirk.

"Marcus don't hide your heart just because someone actually might worry about you." She snapped at a whisper. Her words even shocked her. She looked into his eyes with a soft smile.

Marcus had no words for her. He blinked a few times.

"Flint what the bloody hell are you doing here?" An angry George walked up.

Flint and Bell did not break eye contact for a few more seconds.

"He was just leaving." Katie said looking to George. "He was just enquiring about my parents. His however are good friends." She looked at Marcus pleading for no trouble.

"Yes I was." Marcus answered catching the look in her eye. "Good day Katie. And Weasley perhaps you'll go shag a mudblood, it would bring your family name up."

"Flint." Katie snapped at him, her eyes full of rage.

He smirked at George and gave Katie a hurt look as he walked of the shop.

"What was that about?" George asked glaring at Katie.

"Nothing, he was just being Flint."

"A little nice fore Flint."

"Sometimes people actually have hearts, they just are to scared to show them George." She rolled her eyes. "Don't bother walking me back."

With that she stormed out of the shop and slammed the door in his face. George looked after her rather shocked. As Katie walked towards the Castle she decided she really did not want to go back, so she turned left randomly and walked for a few moments before walking head on into someone.

"Bloody hell Flint do you always have to pop up?" She snapped as he held her forearm preventing her from falling.

"Well when it involves making sure you don't die seems so." He answered.

She sighed and looked away for a moment, she really wanted to just hug him, but she didn't think it would be a good idea.

"Why a Weasley?" He asked with a disgusted look on his face.

"Because he is kind." She answered with a sigh. "Bloody hell Marcus I would marry a muggle if I feel in love with him."

"I know." He said through gritted teeth.

She ripped her arm away from him and looked at him for a moment, it was a mix of pity, awe, and lust.

"Marcus what happened?"

"Katie I'm not the man you think you see."

"Oh but you are." She sighed. "You're an egotistical, self centered, smart, bloody prat, who happens to have an amazing heart hidden under this shell that was… Was molded by your parents and friends." She spat out. "And you've got this fire in your eyes that tries to stay lit, but you try and kill it. I don't get why."

"Having a heart leads to getting hurt." He said looking down at her.

"And not having one at all leads you to never be happy." He shrugged and leaned on him, resting her head on his chest.

Marcus who had never had someone ever be kind to him. His parents were not nice people, and everyone either feared him or hated him. He didn't know how to react. He hated how kind she was too him, it was a mixture of kind and fire. He wrapped one arm around her and held here there for a moment.

"I've got to go." She muttered after a few moments.

"Ok." He had let all of his feelings out into his thoughts and they were threatening him.

"Shh." She said putting a hand on his check. "Write me." And with that she was gone. She was frustrated with herself. She had been entertaining the thoughts of three men. One her best friend, one an old flame, and one Marcus Flint.

As she walked into the common room she saw George pacing.

"George I'm sorry." Was the first thing that she said and hugged him.

"Why were you talking to Flint?"

"He's not as bad as you would think." She sighed. "He was kind while I was at my parents."

George looked like he was trying to form thoughts to yell at her.

"Please just let it be George. I don't want to fight with you over this." She sighed walking away and sitting on the couch, he followed her sitting down.

"I know." He sighed. He wrapped his arm around her wondering what they were doing.

Katie thought about telling George she did not want to hurt him, but she knew it was already to late, no matter what she did she was going to hurt someone and she hated that idea.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Katie again wanted to lock herself away, but instead she spent time with George. She was always with him, but they were not dating, and she would not kiss him. At times she would sit with Sean and laugh, they had an odd friendship after what had happened with Emily.

The time started to pass rather fast and before she knew what was happening she had was almost her O.W.L.S. She felt oddly happy that things were almost over.

"Hey T!" Diggory called after her the day before the last task.

"Dig." She smiled brightly and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "How are you?"

"Alright you?" He asked messing with her hair a bit.

"Not bad. Ready for the task?"

"Nervous."

"I would be too Dig." She smiled lightly.

"How's Wood?" He asked wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Good." She sighed. "Dig, I don't know what to do." She sighed. "How is Cho?"

"She's good, we're good." He looked at his friend oddly. "T what's wrong?"

"Boys, family, school." She answered looking rather warn out.

"Come here." He said leading her outside sitting on the steps, while they walked they didn't say anything. "T, I've known you for a while, and we're friends."

"I would think so." She looked at him oddly.

"So talk." He said. "I'm out of your normal circle of people. I'm not going to judge you."

Katie smiled and told him everything, and by everything she even included Marcus Flint.

"Flint?" He asked puzzled when she finished (he had been kind enough to let her finish).

"I know Dig it sounds crazy." She put her head in her hands. "And it is crazy!"

"Katie, go with your heart." He said with a silly smile. "And just see what happens don't worry to much about it."

"Thanks for the ear Dig." She smiled.

"Anytime T." He laughed.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for the task?" She asked looking over at him worried. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"Ok!" He smiled as they got up.

He hugged her tightly and kissed the top of her head.

That was the last time she saw Dig up close. It seemed to be the only thing she could think of when everyone was yelling in the stands.

Katie had replayed that memory while she held George's hand so tight she was in shock. Cho was frantic, everyone was scared, and Katie was just in sitting there, not able to move.

The rest of the year, well the few days passed rather in a blur. With being told that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, was back, and the train ride where Fred and George stayed with Harry. Things were painful and scary.

As Katie stepped off of the train she saw Marcus first, and hugged him, which shocked them both, a second after she let go, gave him a nervous look and went to find the Woods.

She was happy they had not seen her hug Flint, and she was thankful for that. She saw Oliver first and jumped into his arms and nearly broke down into tears.

As they left King's Cross Katie stayed hand in hand with Oliver, and never even saw Fred, George, Sean, or the girls to say goodbye.

Her 5th year at Hogwarts was over, she didn't know if she would see Sean again, as for Marcus that was a mess, Oliver was just Oliver, and where the bloody hell was George?

The End (_well until I finish with her 6th year)_


	18. End note

Note:

I posted this all together for the most part due to the fact that I might not have internet for the next few months (well at home until I move back to the states in 3 months). So I wanted to say thank you to everyone who reads, and please let me know your thoughts. I might have internet so I'll post Katie's 6th year as soon as I finish it and let me know if you want it or not!

Cheers

Watchtowersing!


End file.
